


Sand and Sun

by 123Chickadee



Series: Pack Verse [3]
Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Power of Friendship, Search For Identity, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, dealing with racism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Chickadee/pseuds/123Chickadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on 06-04-10 and completed on 12-02-10. Sequel to Moon & Mud: As the pack carves new trails and life moves on: Vivian is learning to be a Queen and Remus is finally assured of his place in the pack, the past returns and brings danger. Not only to Remus, but to everything he holds dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Insert smartass comment here I don't own published works.
> 
> Warnings: None for this particular chapter, but as a whole it's a T and higher fic.
> 
> AN: This is the sequel to Moon and Mud. It kicks off a new story arc and was broken away to get a cleaner, more even feel.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sounds of a soft voice singing could be heard throughout the dilapidated building. Upstairs in the bathroom, a woman was washing a child in a rusty tub. She smiled as she sang, watching as the little boy splashed happily. Her slender fingers gently combed through the boy's thick hair, delicately lathering him in pale soap.

The boy giggled at the feel of the bubbles sliding between his hands and he flicked some at the woman, which only made her smile wider. The woman gently pulled the boy to the edge of the tub, under the faucet and twisted the knobs; she frowned slightly when she heard the pipes groan angrily.

She turned her attention back to the boy, letting the water wash away the suds clinging to him. With one hand supporting him, she reached over and grabbed a towel; picking him up and bundling him up expertly. The boy cried out softly in protest at being removed from the tub, but he quickly quieted down when he was softly cradled by the woman. Rubbing his back softly, she crooned and swayed. She pressed her lips to his hair, smile hidden as he nuzzled into her neck.

Then suddenly, unexpectedly…painfully-

He woke up.


	2. Three dog Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Uh…language, thematic elements, and slight bigotry. Plus my geographic stupidity.
> 
> AN: Unlike Moon & Mud, the POV will switch much more. This particular chapter takes place during Moon & Mud's chapter 9.  
> Enjoy!

The train gave another piercing whistle as it raced down the tracks. It was noisy outside their compartment; students chattered endlessly about their plans for the summer holidays. Only three students didn't seem to be enjoying their three months of freedom, although one was asleep. The other two only conversed when it seemed necessary; normally they would be loud-almost obnoxious, but not today-something was missing and they both knew it.

Their plan(they made many in their lengthening careers.)and it could possibly one of their most daring one yet; both knew the risks that one of them would take; he was about to anger his entire family-not that that bothered him. It was just a big leap he was taking, or rather two, considering what he was going to do.

A snore on his right proved that the stoutest member of their group wouldn't be awake any time soon; nothing short of the apocalypse could wake him up. He rolled his eyes in disdain; trust Peter to sleep through something important. He looked over to see who he considered his best friend sitting right across from him. Playing with a filched snitch instead of messing around with already untidy hair; a sure sign that something was on his mind.

'Three guesses what.' He thought to himself.

Almost subconsciously, he brushed the handle of the Comet 360 he "borrowed" from his brother. He hated this-feeling so nervous. This wasn't a big deal, and he'd rather feel angry instead, but something seemed to prevent him from feeling it. Normally nervousness wasn't something he felt often. Maybe that was why he felt a strange compulsion to talk.

"Oi Prongs-it'll be a snap. I just nip down there-figure what's going on, bring em' back-nothing to it. Come back, and crash at your place. You said that'd be cool with your parents. So no biggie." he hated how that came out, even more when James just nodded absently.

The rest of the train ride was ridden in silence.

+

Touching down was the hardest thing he did, even harder than dodging his relatives that came to collect him at the station, even more than trying to find a safe place to fly without getting noticed. He looked around in hesitation; he was never invited here-ever. So he had no idea if this was the right place or not; in all the five years he known him, he hadn't once seen the place. Even though they had been friends for five years.

It was pretty countryside, with fields and hills-something he thought he'd see in a photograph. With his broomstick slung over his shoulder, he walked for what felt like miles. He finally came to a small house; it looked like it was in poor condition, but an obvious effort was made to maintain it; it gave the impression that no matter how hard the inhabitants tried, it would never look good. That idea made him flinch suddenly.

He was at their door; now he could finally get some answers-it still rankled him that Evans found out first-got the information about the situation first hand. She wasn't even there half the time, and somehow she knew about it first! It was annoying and he hated the way she had told them, all surprised that they didn't know-especially that the two of them had owled together-even using the telephone to ring each other up! He could still hear her voice in his head:

'Wait-you haven't heard? I found out after I tried to ring him up, but I got his mum instead. When I asked what happened, she ended up crying. They have no idea where he is…'

He swallowed, hesitating for a second before knocking on the door. Fidgeting on the steps, he didn't have to wait long. A frantic looking woman opened the door, her hair messily pulled back in a bun and clothes slightly rumpled. She was looking expectantly at him and for a second he floundered; her eyes were the same shade, and he realized that he was at the right place. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mrs. Lupin?"

+

He looked. And looked. Then he looked some more. It was all he did. The Lupin's were kind enough to let him roam around their property, and he felt bad for how Mrs. Lupin almost frantically doted on him. He tried to be on his best behavior, but he was stumped. The countryside that surround the Lupin home was vast, and he really had no idea where to look. It wasn't only until he saw the wand. It made him reel back in shock. It was left lying on the kitchen table.

"He always leaves it there when he goes out to…transform." Mrs. Lupin spoke in a quavering voice. "But he didn't come home the morning after, and we haven't seen him since."

"I-I see."

He stared at the wand-what would happen to his friend without it?

+

He didn't stay long, practically running out of Remus's room and he thanked Remus's parents again before setting off. Although he only had a few vague ideas, Sirius Black hoisted the broom he "borrowed" from his brother higher on his shoulder. He adjusted the rucksack given to him by Mrs. Lupin; it was filled with food and a map, even a portable radio. He smiled at their generosity, but his smile quickly vanished at the reminder of what he had to do.

+

He kicked off, feeling the wind blow through his hair as he soared up to the tree tops. Pulling the radio and the map out of the rucksack, Sirius tied the radio to the broomstick and opened the map. The creases were new and the colors fresh and bright. Landmarks stood out and bold text showcased the large cities and rivers.

"Right…if I were ol' Mooney, where would I go?" Sirius said to himself, studying the map, "Righto, well somewhere that'd I'd feel safe to transform in. Wouldn't feel right if I transform in a place where I could put others in danger. A secluded place all around-or maybe just only once a month to a secluded place?" Sirius looked closer at the map, trying to find the areas with smaller print. " Or maybe a hiding in a obvious place-in plain sight-" He looked for the large city limits. "Anonymous, with no one to give trouble to me." Sirius folded the map after a long look. "Well, better get to it." He angled his broom and raced off.

Sirius watched the sky darken as he flew on, the sun sinking further down; he liked watching it from this height, it felt like he was its equal. Soon he could see the flashing lights of a city in the distance. The sounds were still distant to his ears, and he looked eagerly below him; cities always made him feel excited and he realized with a jolt that this was London.

' I'm not sure if he'd be here, but I gotta start somewhere.' Sirius thought to himself as he scanned the city from above.

He passed the tourist hot spots, and the loud flashing signs that promised entertainment, going past the shops and traffic that clogged the roads. Sirius somewhat regretfully went past the pubs, and he briefly considered the hotels; maybe Remus was by the waterfront? This would require finesse; Sirius expertly turned the handle, making a hard turn and sped downwards.

+

He touched down by the waterfront, quickly walking under the bridges; he knew which parts of the city were inhabited by wizards and which ones were lived in by muggles. Sirius tired to look discreet as he tried to pick Remus out of the people who were living under the bridges. The stereotypical fire in a trash barrel could be seen, as beggars surrounded it despite the early summer air.

Sirius couldn't find Remus despite the fact that he was there for at least on hour, and he even asked others if he had seen him, and no one had.

+

Sirius was pretty sure that he looked at a good chunk of the city; he had searched for hours, both on his broom and off it. Despite its size, he did manage to see a good deal of it. The sky was becoming lighter, and Sirius scanned the skyline; the sight made him feel odd as he looked down to see the rougher districts close by-the only place he hadn't looked. The disrepair and poverty was obvious.

'I hope I'm wrong.' he thought as he descended down into an alley way.

+

This area was larger than what most would want to admit, and Sirius had barely started; he looked all around, feeling anxious-not for himself, but for Remus. If Remus was even here that is…

'Damn…he better not be here.' Sirius walked through a parking lot, watching as a young woman struggled to carry her groceries. Shrugging, he hurried up to her.

"Lemme help you with those."

"O-oh." she looked startled. "Thank you." she handed a few bags over.

"Don't worry-I won't bite." Sirius put on his best I'm-nice-and-charming-smile.

It seemed to work, the girl softened up a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name's Gemma."

" Its alright-I guess there are a lot creeps out there." Sirius smiled "My name's Sirius by the way."

"Your joking."

"No I'm Serious. Trust me, you won't believe how many bad jokes I've gotten." he rolled his eyes.

"I can believe that." Gemma looked apologetic. "I know someone who's name is even worse. Shiloh."

"Yikes."

"Exactly. Oh-were here." she stood next to a worn and shoddy porch step.

"Wow that was fast."

"Yup." Gemma set her bags down on the steps as she opened the door. "I guess you wanna…" she trailed off, her eyes looking unsure again.

She gestured to come inside as she set the groceries down on the dusty table, and moved to the countertop.

"Well there is something you can do…" Sirius replied as she set groceries down on a messy table.

"Which is?" Gemma looked wary as she hurriedly grabbed the groceries from him.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. He…left. His folks are really worried about him. He's uh…my height-kinda and he's got brown eyes and sandy-ish hair. Kinda pale and he's got some cuts…I think."

"Well what's his name?"

"Huh?" Sirius was momentarily confused from his nervousness.

"Well I need to know his name." she smiled again.

"Oh! It's Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Interesting name. Are all of your friends like that too?" she teased.

"Actually no, we've got two others named James and Peter."

"Wow-actually sounds boring compared to the two of yours." She turned her back to him as she unloaded her groceries.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah."

"So what's the story?" she asked, her hands working expertly.

"Hmmm? Oh, well one day he was here and the next…he wasn't."

Gemma turned around, her eyes looking sadly back at him. "So you came here? Even though you aren't from around here, isn't that right?"

'Not from this part of town anyway.' he thought to himself, instead he said "I guess it shows huh?"

"A little yeah." he got the impression that she was being polite about it. "Hmmm well let's see-"

Whatever Gemma was about to say was interrupted by the arrival of another. It was a young man. He was dirty, his clothes rumpled and despite that he still managed to look fierce. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Sirius and his mouth was a angry slash. Sirius repressed a shudder; this man gave the impression of a feral dog.

"Who's this?" his voice was rough.

"Ah this is Sirius." Gemma looked startled. "Sirius-this is Shiloh." she nodded towards the wild looking man.

"Why is he here? Another stray eh?" Shiloh eyed Sirius curiously. "Your not as cut up as most of em'"

"C-cut up?" startled, Sirius could only think of Remus.

"Yeah." now Shiloh was looking suspiciously at him. "But you actually don't look too bad."

"Ah…just got lucky I guess." Sirius didn't like the intense stare Shiloh was giving him. 'What the hell are they talking about?'

"Well don't be morbid, if that's the case, then we'll show him around." Gemma eyed Sirius.

"Gah! Another mouth to feed!" Shiloh snapped.

Gemma gestured for Sirius to follow her. The house was small and cramped, with clothes objects everywhere; it looked like quite a few people lived together in this derelict place. Pipes were visible, paper was peeling along the walls and was pockmarked with holes-as though someone had punched the walls quite a bit. Furniture was mismatched and looked more than just secondhand. Dirt was everywhere-it actually wouldn't surprise Sirius if Gemma and Shiloh were squatting here.

Everything was laid bare-the plumbing was visible, almost skeleton-like as it weaved itself around the crumbling, discolored plaster walls. Sirius dodged the items littering the ground, careful not to knock anything over as he passed a garbage bag over flowing with trash. Moving past the "Living room" and into the hallway, Sirius followed Gemma as she walked over a baby gate; it was connected to a door-less door way, its hinges were just large rust spots.

In the backyard was halfway fenced in on the right side, blocking the road close to them, and on the left side were a few houses that were smaller and if possible, in poorer condition that their's. A back alley led to not only the cluttered backyards of the other houses, but also worn and ugly apartment complexes. In Gemma's backyard discarded toys littered the yard beside old junk. Browning, sparse grass was grouped next to a large tree; how it managed to avoid the decrepit nature surrounding it, Sirius didn't know. A tire was tied onto the tree as a make shift swing. Looking up, he could see a pair of sneakers tied to a telephone pole; Sirius quickly looked down to see the people in the yard.

One was an old man, his back resting against the tree. His clothes shabby, but he wore a kind smile as he watched a toddler explore the yard. The child had a bright smile and was trying to scramble up as he toddled through the yard. Sirius watched as the little boy went past a young tan skinned man resting in a bright plastic lawn chair. A pair of cracked, oversized headphones were trying to play music that could be fuzzily heard. A tall, heavily muscled black man sat close to the younger, lighter skinned man as he worked with a large piece of machinery. He was watching them carefully, and Sirius had to repress a shudder as he saw the power sliding beneath the other man's muscles.

"Well I'm back." Gemma announced. Her face lit up as the little boy ran up to her.

"Mummy!" he shouted, racing towards her.

"Hey there!" Gemma laughed as she scooped the boy up in her arms "This is Sunny. Say hello."

"Gemma found him." Shiloh cut in.

"More like he found me." she walked over to the old man. "Sirius-meet Ambrosia."

"Uhh good to meet you…Sir." Sirius felt like was in the Headmaster's office again.

"No need to be so formal. Now come here, lets take a closer look at you."

Sirius moved forward, ignoring Shiloh's complaints of wasting space and having to feed another person. Up close, Sirius could see the way Ambrosia had aged-the solemn almost harsh lines in his face and the deep groves that gave the impression that they were exaggerated; the almost drooping quality of the flesh surrounding his eyes furthered the illusion, but the eyes themselves were sharp and clear.

Sirius jumped in surprise when he felt calloused fingers brush his hair away from his face and he tried to not stare as he felt the old man's gaze on him. He knew he was being studied, and Sirius turned to stare back suddenly unwilling to break away.

"As I thought-your human." Ambrosia sounded slightly…regretful.

"What?" Shiloh screeched "I knew it! He smelled like one! Way to pick em' Gemma!"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I honestly thought he was one of us." Gemma held onto Sunny protectively; the gesture made Sirius feel sick.

"I-" he didn't know what to say."

"What-what the fuck did you wanna say-Wizard-" Shiloh managed to put the most contempt he could with the word wizard.

"Hey relax man." the man with the headphones finally spoke up. "Technically we're wizards too."

"Shuddup! I refuse to be in that category!" Shiloh yelled back.

The headphone boy just rolled his eyes. "Christ, calm down."

"So, what are you playin' at?" the large black man spoke up for the first time.

"Ah-I'm." Sirius worked up his nerve. "I'm looking for a friend of mine. Someone…like you guys."

This was met with skepticism.

"I'm being serious!" he tried not to shout.

"Really?" The black man asked. "I dunno what kind of sick prank this is, but you probably don't realize how stupid it is to try and play us."

"No I'm not-I just thought that-"

"That what-we'd all be broke ass trash?" the man coolly asked.

"No! Its just that I have to start somewhere!"

"Figures." Shiloh snorted. "All you wizard's are the same."

Sirius did feel a rise of indignation at that statement but before he reply, Ambrosia spoke again.

"Enough. The boy truly did not mean to be insulting."

"Ah-ah."

"So, now boy-about this friend of yours. Tell me." Ambrosia commanded.

"Well his name is Remus Lupin and he's about my height, sandy hair, skinny, and he gets cut up pretty bad all the time."

"I see. What else?"

"Hmm?"

"What I am asking is why are you searching for him?"

"Well-because he's my friend! He could be in danger somewhere! I want to know why he left-what if he is in some kind of trouble-what's going on with him. I have to find him, no matter what!"

"Alright then. You can stay here for the time being." Ambrosia continued "No matter how foolhardy or arrogant he is, his intentions are pure. However I do warn you boy, if you endanger us in anyway, I won 't hesitate to kill you; I'm not a fan of wizards' either."

"Understood…sir."

"Good." the old man smiled.

+

Sirius learned fast that their life was hard and he was treated perhaps just as harshly as they had been treated by other Wizards. As the days went by, Sirius felt a deeper connection to Remus; he was only just now understanding that Remus was one of the lucky ones, and that was really saying something. Money was hard to come by and it was obvious that even though they were squatting(which surprised Sirius even less now), they were still barely scraping by.

Sirius had a theory that Remus was with a group of werewolves(he hoped he was; being a werewolf alone sounded even more horrible.), and that was a sensible thing to do, and Remus was a sensible person. Sirius had no idea how long he'd have to stay in order to find Remus, since Gemma and Ambrosia were really the only two willing to help him actively search, so it was only until a couple of weeks later that something significant had happened.

It turned out that there were more werewolves in the city, and they had turned up at the squat to speak to Ambrosia. Sirius wasn't particularly meant to be there, but he hung back(wishing he had borrowed James's invisibility cloak as well) listening. What had really caught his attention was a name.

Fenrir Greyback.

The name alone was something that would send shivers down any wizard's spine; he was starting to get famous-Death Eaters were becoming a household names by now. A few new 'wolves' showed up, speaking the name so casually that Sirius felt the first traces of fear. He was spoken of with admiration and something even more dangerous-it sounded like Fenrir was recruiting. Even more frightening was the eagerness that other wolves expressed about him.

'Please Remus, wherever you are-be far away from this madness.'

+

"Wake up!"

Gemma's barely hushed shouts and shaking startled Sirius out of sleep.

"Hmmm-what is it? What's the matter?" he took in her disheveled appearance.

"Fenrir Greyback himself is coming here!"

Icy water plunged into his stomach. "What?"

"Yes-that's why there have been so many people in the house lately. They all knew he'd be here."

"Is…there a reason why?"

"…it's a meeting…I think its some sort of rallying cry."

"For what?"

"For getting a better life."

Sirius was about to speak, but Gemma cut him off.

"Listen, you have to get out of the city."

"But I haven't found-"

"Then stay long enough to see if he'll be in the crowed. If he's not, then I doubt he's in the city. Its not safe for you to be here; Shiloh isn't the only person who feels the way he does. Fenrir is going to change things."

"Do you believe in him?"

"…..I'm not sure, but finally someone cares enough to promise me a better life."

"Thank you for everything." Sirius couldn't really voice the feeling in his chest.

"Don't thank me yet-go up on the roof; there is a hole in the ceiling. You can look in through the crack for your friend."

+

Sirius grabbed his broomstick and waited. He didn't have to wait long; the squat swelled up with wolves. They all looked in the same state as Gemma and her group. Sirius ducked down after he saw Fenrir-he knew it was him when he first laid eyes on him. It was instinct. The man was large and filthy with wild eyes and a mean grin. Sirius could feel power radiating off the man in waves. He tried to block out the words that spewed angrily from his mouth. Sirius didn't need to know the exact words-the meaning was plain enough, and he had heard similar statements made by his family; except some concepts were different.

Sirius had more important things to do, and he desperately scanned the crowed for Remus. He felt his shoulders sag with both relief-he was glad Remus wasn't in that mess, and disappointment at not finding him. Sirius eased himself out of his uncomfortable position and looked out at the skyline to gather his thoughts.

'Well at least he isn't in there-something tells me he isn't here. I wouldn't blame him-who'd want to be in that mess. He's too smart to get mixed up with them anyway.'

Sirius's gaze ended up resting on the marina, where the sea was visible even at this distance and specks of ships on dark water. The only thought that kept reappearing in Sirius's thoughts were 'He's not here.'

'That's it!' Sirius stood up, ignoring the incriminating creek of wood and stared out at the sea. 'Of course-it makes perfect sense.'

Grabbing the broom, he mounted it and sped off, not noticing the look in Fenrir's eyes as Shiloh began to speak about their unusual guest. Instead, he headed for the marina.

+

High in the air with nothing but water below him, Sirius was relieved to be away from the city. The wind blew his hair crazily, and he ignored the slight chill in the air. Sirius knew he needed to endure the elements for a few days, and he just hoped to stay on course.

+

Days had past and Sirius had run out of food a few hours ago; he could barely get anything but static from his radio. Sirius longed to swipe the birds that flew past-they were annoying with their loud calls. The only relief was in the slight chilly breezes when the sky occasionally darkened.

+

The calm had broke and relief was brief; it had started to rain, turning into a violent downpour. Winds buffeted Sirius like a rag doll and lightening seemed to come out of nowhere, blinding him and Sirius could feel the heat despite being yards away. Thunder made him go deaf, and it occurred to him that he was much too high.

The rain clung to him, making him forget that he was ever dry and it stung at his eyes. He was flying blind, the wind shunted him about, the air having its own currents. He was being pushed, pulled, twisted, and dropped in every direction. Sirius could no longer tell up from down and he shut his eyes tight the only light coming from lightening searing his eyelids against the blackness-he actually shook from the thunder feeling it reverberate throughout his whole body.

There was nothing Sirius could do except to allow the storm to have its way with him. Shivering, he clung onto the broom for dear life. The wind shrieked, ripping him away from his bag-he felt lighter for it and his radio occasionally hit him or the broom. He tensed himself, teeth clenched as he felt a sudden drop and a violent wind tore him away.

The broom was spinning out control, the air became even more vicious as it sliced at Sirius with a thousand blades. He felt weightless- suspended, even as he was being hurtled through the air-

Crack.

He hit something. Then he was genuinely falling; no longer where he used to be. Sirius yelled in fear, he could feel himself being pulled away from the broom-something thick and heavy was separating them. The broom was yanked roughly from him, and cracked apart; He could feel his body going through something but he had no idea what. He waved his arms to stop the impact, but it didn't matter-

Then another crack, he was tumbling blind until-

The entire world turned black.


	3. You can't Keep a good Dog down

When Sirius finally came to, birds were chattering in the damp air. He groaned as he gingerly sat up; he ached everywhere. Looking around, he saw he was in a forest, with pale light streaming through the trees. The sky was grey from the storm last night; Sirius stretched, feeling his joints pop.

"Where's my broom?" he asked to no one in particular.

Standing up, he began to look for the item in question, his feet treading over the wet undergrowth. He didn't have to look far; the splinters of the broom handle were stark in comparison to the dark bark it was scattered against. Sirius groaned again at seeing the remains of the broomstick. Tenderly, Sirius picked up the pieces and held them in his hands for a bit before he placed them on the ground.

"Well…so much for that. Now to get outta here."

+

The forest was large, but Sirius didn't feel lost; he knew he was somewhere east, judging by the climate. He knew which direction he was headed, and a rough estimate of the time. He just didn't know where he happened to be. That was what made him nervous; Sirius kept walking, his shoes soaked after a few hours. The sun came out after a while, making the air heavy.

Sirius came to a single lane road, with no cars in sight. Shrugging, he walked down it, dust swirling at his feet. Sirius walked for what seemed like hours before walking by a gas station; he sat down on the sidewalk watching cars come and go. He still couldn't figure out where he was, since no one made any attempts to talk to him.

That didn't matter to Sirius though as he looked at his surroundings. It had mountain air that was crisp despite the budding heat. He really could see mountains in the distance, and the woods surrounding the black pavement. Somewhere east maybe?

Sirius could envision Remus enjoying living in an area like this; it was quiet and clean, with a very peaceful atmosphere. Standing up, with no clear idea where, Sirius headed to the direction of the mountains. He was getting a vague idea that Remus could be nearby somehow. He felt a bit more enlivened at this thought, even though a small voice in the back of his mind warned against this.

'You'll need to have someway to find him…'

Sirius tried to not let that stop him, trying to focus on which route to take. As he stepped onto the road, a car swerved down the lane. Sirius jumped out of the way in time, only catching a glimpse of the driver and his dog.

'His dog…that's it!'

Sirius laughed out loud at the sudden inspiration.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

He was a dog. Half of the time anyway. Running across the road, Sirius went into the trees and concentrated briefly before falling on all fours. Sirius barked excitedly; he could pick up Remus's scent and follow it to find him. He quickly searched his memory for the scent, tensing in concentration. Not a single trace; his tail sagged in disappointment, but he kept on walking.

+

Sirius padded quickly as he noticed the darkening sky. He found a scent, it was definitely dog-like, and it was a good base for what he was looking for. Sirius came to a cabin, and he could hear the noises of animals. He walked softly as he caught glimpses of metal cages. There was an entire kennel of dogs in the spacious yard.

Sirius suddenly turned; someone was watching him. A man sitting on the porch was looking at him with a friendly interest; Sirius couldn't detect any malice in the man so he walked up to him.

"Hey there." The man extended his hand for Sirius to sniff.

Sirius barked briefly, letting the man pet him.

"Where'd you come from?" The man spoke to himself and Sirius at the same time.

Sirius wagged his tale in response.

"Well, how bout' some food?"

Sirius barked happily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Wait here for sec."

Sirius sat down as the man went inside, and he looked out at the dogs that were looking back at him with interest. A slam of a door turned Sirius back to the man, who was carrying a bowl of food in one hand and a phone in other. The man set the bowl down, and Sirius eat quickly and watched the man dial a number out of the corner of his eye. He didn't pay too much attention to the words the man was saying, just his voice.

"Hey mountain man, its me. I remembered what you said about you and Taggart needing some help and I think I found someone just right for the job."

+

Fenrir Greyback watched the rest of his pack waiting for the sign to move; everyone smelled tense and excited as the ship pulled into the harbor. The sounds of the crew could be heard even at their distance; He grinned wickedly as he gave the signal to move.


	4. Mud Tracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We jumped some months, making this take place after the events in B & C-therefore directly after Moon & Mud. I'll leave what happened to Sirius to your imagination. It is now Remus's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!

The truck roared to life in the chill of October air, and the sounds of others waking up permeated the air; it was going to be another day of hard work as everyone had to find work and places to live. The act of settling down was surprisingly busy. Remus smiled as he climbed into the driver's seat. He had just gotten his license, and he was already being put to use. He had to pick up the triplets from school-it was Halloween, meaning their day was cut in half(Although what eight-year olds did in school didn't seem too strenuous to begin with.) and it was the only time they had to get themselves costumes. Since he would be out anyway, Remus would have to get groceries for everyone before helping build the cabins.

The inn was the only thing that was already built. Apparently it had been on the market for a quite awhile; it was very dusty when they all got inside. Esme and Vivian were in charge of making it hospitable and Remus hadn't seen the two leave it since. The inn and the land next to it were lovely, with a mile long driveway. At the end of the driveway was were the cabins for the other pack members were being built; who was living where and with whom was something that was still being debated and decided.

For the meantime everyone (almost everyone) had pitched tents, where they lived and woke up, walking to the half built cabins. Woods surrounded them, with a few lakes and trails. They were only acres away from the Green Mountain National Forest, which would probably be the place where they would go every full moon; for now, the woods would have to do-which was just fine-they were spacious and beautiful. Everyone was just so busy lately, that the next full moon (which happened to be tomorrow) would be a welcome break for everyone.

Remus turned on the engine and drove down the road; the truck was given to them by Rudy-a sort of welcoming present, since he had opted to stay in Riverview. The truck itself now belonged to everybody, and was a favorite. It worked well on the roads here. The single lane roads that were nothing but gravel and dust before reaching the small town that was the closest to the inn. It was the place that the pack would use when it was needed. Remus drove past the small motel where Lucien Defoe had rented, and he could see the small mall The Five had already taken to haunting.

When he reached the small middle school, the parking lot was already full with cars, parents, and hyper children. A few waved; the town was small enough to have a novelty feel, but large enough that everyone minded their own business. Remus spotted the triplets-identical to the last strand of hair-sitting on one of the wooden benches.

"Girls!" Remus called to them.

The jumped up, rushing to the truck, each one yelling greetings.

"C'mon everybody in!" He smiled at their energy.

Remus watched as the girls bounced in the back of the cab, their impatience was to Remus, adorable. It didn't take to long to get to the party store, the parking lot was for the most part, bare. Once in the store, the girls spread out, looking through the sparse collection of costumes. Remus knew each one would be wildly different; the girls were only alike in appearance. The oldest, Audrey was rather girly and bubbly. The one in the middle was Claudia, the quietest and perhaps the most mischievous of the three, and the youngest, Lenore was a feisty tomboy. Remus just watched as they dashed around, grabbing the things they needed; he only needed to interfere a few times. Finally when the girls were satisfied(Audrey got a princess, Claudia a vampire, and Lenore a ninja). They left; Remus had to pry them away from the shelves of candy, promising them they'd mounds of it tonight.

It was a great convenience that the grocery store was so close to the party store, and when there, the girls descended into their own imaginations as they raced beside Remus, demanding the cart from him; Lenore climbed into it, claiming to be the pirate queen who just stole the greatest ship of all time. Claudia kept replacing things in the cart with something else, and Audrey would race beside them and tried to thwart the 'Pirate Queen'.

Remus laughed at their antics, playing with them. How they managed to get all the things they needed, Remus didn't know. As they walked out to the car, the girls begged to ride in the truck bed, which Remus denied.

"Look-a dog!" cried Audrey.

"So?" Claudia replied.

Claudia helped Remus put the groceries in the truck bed as Audrey tired to make the others look at the dog; Lenore just made growling noises-more playful than genuine. Remus rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the sudden gusts of wind.

"Girls we'd better hurry, it looks like it might rain."

But what about trick'or'treat?" asked Audrey in small voice.

"Hopefully it'll still be on." Remus replied.

"Oh, I saw it!" cried Claudia suddenly.

Remus turned but couldn't see anything. The wind picked up again; the vacant feeling of something that was or wasn't there but unseen sent shivers down his spine.

"Come on girls lets go." he called as he climbed in.

"Halloween better not be cancelled, I wanna scare people." Lenore grumbled.

Claudia nodded at this as Audrey twisted around in her seat, noticing the shift in weight that Remus ignored as he drove over a speed bump.

+

"Hey We're back!" Remus called as they entered the inn.

"Welcome back!"

Vivian had come downstairs, wearing an apron, gloves, and a bandanna. Her sleeves rolled up and wearing overalls, and a dirty pair of socks. She was covered in paint splatters and dirt.

"Still not finished?" Remus teased.

"Shut up. This place is friggin' huge." She shot back. "Side's you took your sweet time."

Remus gestured to the triplets. "All their fault."

The girls made half-hearted protests, playfully hitting Remus. Vivian just watched and laughed.

"Someone give me a hand?" he asked. "It's really full back there."

Vivian made a dramatic gesture. "Fine. But its just cause there are a bunch of hungry guys out there."

"Of course, can't forget about them."

"Of course. There're all so huge." Vivian wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"ewwww." Remus made a face.

"And they smell." she added.

"Well that's pretty memorable." Remus agreed; most bathed in one of the rivers that flowed through the woods.

Remus unhinged the truck bed's door, and the two picked up groceries; Vivian walking back into the inn and the two began to talk about their day.

"So, when are you gonna register for school again?"

"Oh sweet moon you too? Mom's been harping about that-she's even got Gabriel on this too!"

"We're only saying this because everyone wants a good education for you. Sadly you don't get too far without one."

"Gah-I know, but I've got the pack to think of now, especially with the ceremony-"

"Which you will do fine in." Remus handed her a bag. "I know that I won't be going back to school anytime soon, so you should-you'll get a better job than I will."

'Besides, he thought, 'The education I got isn't going to do me very well in the muggle world now is it?'

"Remus the pack is my job now!" she said, exasperated.

"Its just a thought." he retorted, raising his hands in defense.

"Well just-what the hell was that?" Vivian suddenly sounded on guard.

"What?"

"Listen."

Remus tensed, ears pricked for any danger. A scuffling, snuffing-then a sharp, nails on blackboard sound that rushed into his ears and Remus didn't have time to move out of the way as something slammed itself into him, knocking him onto the ground. He vaguely heard Vivian's cries of alarm and the triplets, who had come out to investigate the commotion.

Remus yelled struggling beneath the large, hairy thing when something warm and wet was pasting his face. He could hear Vivian's surprised laughter; the girls were laughing along with her, shrieking in delight.

"See I told you! I told you I saw a dog!" Audrey's voice childlike and indignant.

"Yeah, she's right!" Lenore yelled triumphantly.

"Awwww." Claudia crooned.

"C'mon on someone help!" Remus complained, his alarm vanishing.

"He really likes you." Vivian smirked.

Remus sat up, finally paying more attention; the dog was whining, wagging its tail and almost frantically trying to gain Remus's attention. That was what made Remus pause and try to evaluate the dog; it seemed different for some reason. He scratched it behind the ears and it wagged it tail.

"Can we keep him?" Claudia suddenly voiced.

Remus looked up to Vivian, gaze questioning. He almost smiled at her being put on the spot. She shifted on her foot before almost glaring at Remus. He smiled, as if to say 'not my fault.'

Vivian sighed in exasperation. "I'll have to think about it. He might have an owner."

Remus searched the dog's neck, "Dunno, he looks pretty ragged."

Vivian threw him another glare, and Remus put his hands up again.

"Just sayin'"

"Hmmm, well we'll put an add in the paper. If no one claims him in a week, then I'll think about it." the girls cheered, but Vivian wasn't finished and she raised her voice to be heard. "Until then he stays outside. He might have fleas or something worse. If we keep him. And that's IF, then he's going to the vet first thing."

As soon as Vivian lay down the law, she picked up a bag of groceries, brown paper crinkling as she let it rest on her hips, sashaying inside. Remus watched for a bit, before the dog barked. Remus looked back down again.

"What are you lookin' at?"

+

When everyone finally gathered for dinner, it was noisy. Vivian and Esme spent the rest of the day cooking for the pack. Remus thanked them emphatically(Vivian's grousing: "I'm not going to be barefoot in the kitchen-I'm Queen Bitch for Moon's sake!") for working so hard. After the summer in Riverview; Astrid and Rafe's involvement and their subsequent deaths made the pack stay close together. The move and everyone working together only strengthened the bond. Now, it was almost becoming a tradition to eat together instead of separately. Besides, the inn was large enough for everyone. The kitchen and dining room the first to be renovated inside the spacious house. However, Esme had declared that it still wasn't ready yet and wanted to wait until it was absolutely perfect before putting it use.

It was a gorgeous place, despite still not being fit to use; it had dark wood and an almost colonial style feel to it but Remus wasn't sure out to describe it. He only knew it would look gorgeous when finished. For the time being, they were going to be eating outside. Makeshift desks had been pushed together for their table and were covered in generic, plastic tablecloths. Pack members were sitting in a random assortment of chairs. Someone had even managed to bring out a few tiki torches. It had a slightly haphazard, but comforting feel to Remus. He smiled when he saw Vivian and Esme bring in another platter of food.

He watched as she sat down next to Gabriel. He caught their eyes and grinned as Vivian then began to tell Gabriel of her labors of the day. Remus looked around the table contentedly, helping himself as he saw the pack gathered together. Aunt Persia on one end, old man Orlando across her. The twins Willem and Finn trying to steal the food off each other's plates, Ulf laughing as Gregory retold a prank. The brothers Raul and Rolf side by side talking animatedly about a complicated subject, while their wives, Magda and Renata did the same thing. Jenny was managing to feed her sixth month old son, Nicolas and shush Gabriel's rowdy triplet sisters. Esme' and Tomas sitting side by side, each one chatting to their friends. Bucky, looking more cheerful than he had in a while, was laughing at someone's joke. Lucien just ate his food, watching the others.

Pack kids were getting louder as the sun was beginning to set; the begging to start going trick'or'treating was exciting and parents were teasingly reluctant to move from their seats. After a while, they moved up shepherding the excited children into the truck bed and driving down the gravel road, kicking up dust behind them.

Remus insisted on helping clear up. Soon it was just Esme', Vivian, Gabriel, and Remus; the others had went off to their tents or into the forests to change-unable to resist the allure. As he cleared the dishes away, he could see the dog out of the corner of his eye; he suppressed a shiver. It was large-almost bear-like, it could even be just a tad smaller than someone who was wolf-kind. It even looked as if it had been made out of the night sky, its fur was so dark. He made his way to the open kitchen door, light spilling out into the twilight. Gabriel laid back in a folding chair for a moment, smiling lazily at the annoyed look on Vivian's face.

"You could help you know."

"So, we own a dog now?"

"Huh?" Vivian was thrown off by the question.

"They're expensive, dirty-who knows what diseases that one's got-not too mention that they might bite someone-" Esme' interjected.

"Mom-"

"I don't want it in the inn-"

"I know. I agree with you." Vivian snapped. "I told the girls that we'd stick an ad in the paper and wait a week to see if someone is gonna claim him. If not, we take him to vet first thing and get it all set up."

"Alright. I don't see much of a problem with this." Gabriel motioned to the dog. "Here boy."

The dog cautiously made its way over and into the light. Gabriel placed a large hand over its back and began to inspect it.

"Hmm big guy. Yes it is a guy. Looks like a Wolfhound, Sheppard mix. Something like that. It isn't a purebred of any kind." It barked loudly at that. "You aren't, but he could be useful."

"How?" Remus asked.

"We'll see." was Gabriel's answer.

"So…how'd you know about the dog?" Vivian asked.

"Claudia told me." he answered with a shrug.

"She really is a devious little pup." Vivian wasn't as annoyed as she made out to be.

She went back into the kitchen; Remus was about to speak again when a dishrag went sailing into the air, hitting Gabriel in the face.

"I'll wash, you dry!" yelled Vivian from the kitchen.

Gabriel grinned at Remus before getting up. "Duty calls."

Remus was left alone, until a wet nose reminded him he was not.

"What are you lookin' at?"


	5. Canis Lupis/Familiaris

On the cold water a ship glided mercilessly through the night. A chorus of howls pierced through the clouds before being quickly silenced; the full moon was tomorrow, so the excitement was understandable, but they had to be careful not to leave a trace of themselves.

Fenrir Greyback smiled as he look out at the waters over the stern. He could see the outlines of his pack as they milled about on the ship, their raucous voices uncaring and vivid. His smile took a more unpleasant gleam when he heard a terror filled scream. He had forgotten about the human passengers.

+

Vivian's alarm clock screamed. She groaned and tried to feel for it, closing her eyes shut for a few more minutes of dusty sleep. She growled in satisfaction when she felt her fist connect with the plastic snooze button. Rolling over, she felt the solid form next to her shift.

"Morning." came a hazy deep voice.

"Morn' to you too." was her drowsy reply.

She had forgotten that Gabriel was there. They had pushed to mattresses together, lying on the floor of one of the inn's rooms. It was only because Vivian was determined to start work as soon as she woke and Gabriel wanted something soft to sleep on after spending hours building the cabins.

Vivian blinked sleepily, feeling the crust in her eyes and the vague heat that crept up in her cheeks. It was early, and she felt mussed in the bright light. Sitting up, she stretched, letting her mind go over the things she needed to do.

"Don't forget to register." his voice was still soft with sleepiness.

"Gah-not this again."

"C'mon what's so bad about this?"

"We've just got so much to do, it seems like the least important." Vivian cut Gabriel off to continue, "I know, I know I'll get better job opportunities, but the pack is my job now."

"There will be plenty of time for that. Besides its just one more year."

"Bah."

"No knowledge for knowledge's sake." he teased, blue eyes wide and sparking.

"Hell no!" Vivian cried, feeling more awake when she heard him laugh.

"Say, are you going to be living in the inn, or in one of the cabins…?" he suddenly asked, voice unconvincingly casual.

"Uh…well I kinda like this room…I figure I could paint a mural over it. The closet is kinda cool too." She didn't know why this answer seemed so impossible.

"I see…well I did like this room too." His face became thoughtful. "I can think of two things. One, we could…share this room. Or, I could, build you a room like this and you could do whatever you like with it."

"What a generous offer." Vivian could feel the sun making her chest feel heavy and her head cool, making her dizzy.

"Take your time answering." He said quickly, trying cover himself.

"No!" he look startled at the outburst. "I want to decide…" she leaned close.

Vivian could feel his heart racing beneath the white cotton of his shirt; Vivian thought it was the only way to understand what was happening. If only one thing was just enough instead of more, despite being afraid and wanting. She shivered, but before he could do anything about it, Vivian pulled him closer, feeling the heat of his skin, the power of his muscles as she kissed his musky lips.

She heard his exclamation of surprise before he crushed her with his sudden embrace. Vivian could her blood pound in her ears as he took command of the kiss, going deep; Vivian felt the electric shooting through her veins, rising to her scalp and bolting down between her thighs. The thought of the kiss ending was actually painful and she suddenly pinned him down, elated when she heard him moan.

Vivian felt the spine shudders of the change, and slid her fingers down the hem of his boxers. She heard his breath hitch, as audible as a foghorn and it made her sit up straighter. She would finally get what technically was rightfully hers; she wanted something to mark the occasion. Gabriel's large, calloused hands grabbed her wrists with a sudden fierceness that surprised her.

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Because, there is a lot to get done. We can do this later…when we can appreciate it more to make it more enjoyable."

Vivian nearly blushed at the whine that she couldn't suppress. He smiled at her pouting.

"I will enjoy the wait-its not having something that makes it sweeter."

He pressed her close to him, forehead to forehead and Vivian could feel the heat radiating off of him, smell his meaty, sleepy scent. Dark hair still damp from the night's moisture and she could see the rosy dusting on his cheeks. He had pink lips and she kissed him again to remember it.

"Now go." Gabriel pushed her away, swatting her playfully.

'Let him remember this.' Vivian thought as she put a deadly sway to her hips.

+

Driving down the road-the truck had stuttered alarmingly before starting-Vivian had to blast the air conditioning and concentrate on Esme''s words as they drove out of town to the high school. The high school itself was out of the town's limits by a few miles, for reasons Vivian couldn't quite fathom. She gritted her teeth; she really didn't want to do this-in fact, she could think of better things she could be doing…

She gripped the steering wheel tighter; she couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so there was no point in driving herself crazy. Esme' chattered on-

"You missed the turn."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did. Sheesh, who bit your tail?" Esme' rolled her eyes.

"Oh Shuddup- nothing."

"Or did something happen?" Esme' asked as Vivian got back into the right lane.

"No!"

"Hmmm that sounds like a yes." Esme' had a devilish grin.

"No it doesn't!" Vivian shouted.

The two argued all the way to the front entrance.

+

The sun beat down mercilessly as the men worked. Even in October, the midday sun was not to be trifled with, and Remus could feel the heat seeping into his shirt. He held one of the wooded beams up as another hammered the two pieces in place. The smell of wood and sawdust mingled with the far off pine and made Remus's head spin.

Remus moved from one beam to another, grabbing the study pole for Bucky and Tomas to take. One cabin had its outline made, its timber a dark skeleton framework; the other cabin still had its foundation and that was Lucien's group trying to raise the outline.

Two other cabins were being planned-Remus could see Orlando pouring over the makeshift blueprints, making adjustments with a protractor and a pencil. Gabriel had even managed to rope the Five into working; Gabriel had found out that they had taken to prowling around the town, and dragged them back by the tail. Gabriel was going to put them to work, and not just on the cabins, but he also demanded they get jobs. Naturally this caused an uproar. It was going to be war.

Remus wanted no part of it. He wasn't going to let himself get sucked into their schemes again and just concentrate on working.

'Of course things rarely go as planned.'

Remus looked in the Five's direction; they were being shouted at by Gabriel, something about work.

'Ah, well no surprises there.'

They all didn't stop until Vivian got back, pestering her to fix them something to eat.

"I'll order a pizza." with that she sauntered into the inn. "Oh, Remus, I put that ad in."

+

A week a come and gone, with no answer to their ad of a found dog. The triplets cheered. They made a pool for names, pestering anyone they could find for ideas. How they managed to get anyone involved was a mystery to Remus, but they stirred up a debate amongst the pack (Well at least the ones who indulged pack kids) and Remus laughed; they were definitely Gabriel's siblings.

The dog seemed to understand what was going on, even barking differently at some of the name suggestions; which was probably why the girls and the rest of the kids thought up ludicrous names, just to see how the dog would react.

Since it seemed the most attached to Remus(he couldn't understand why), Vivian commanded him, with a smirk, to take care of it.

"Aright, but you guys better have a name picked out when I get back." he mock warned.

Remus motioned for the dog, watching as it jumped into the truck bed. The truck stalled painfully before roaring to life and down the drive.

+

Inside an examination room at the vet's was when Remus noticed the nervousness of the dog, and he was surprised that he disliked the idea of that. It was a lengthy examination, due to the fact that the dog was a stray; it growled and whimpered at the start, but seemed to straighten up a bit. It almost looked as if it were trying to say "Look at me, go ahead-I'm not ashamed."

Remus blinked in surprise, not sure what to make of it even as he drove back, but after a few stops, he drove back home. The first thing Esme' did was insist that it have a bath. Vivian gleefully grabbed the hose; Remus had to keep a firm hold of the dog as Vivian set the hose on them.

"I didn't know that I would get a bath too." he called over the water.

Her only response was laughter. Remus managed to get soap on the huge beast before getting blasted with water a second time. When Esme' handed them towels, her impish smile belied any sympathy, but Remus was in too good a mood to ever care.

"So, do you come up with a name for him yet?" Remus asked as he dried the dog off.

"Well, we narrowed it down to two." Esme' started.

"Hm?"

"Prince or Blackjack?" questioned Vivian.

"Uhh.."

"Claudia thought that Louis would be a cute name and Lenore wanted Spike, but Audrey said Lancelot, and then things just went crazy. Those two were the only names they could all agree on. So…which one?"

"Hm…" Remus turned to the dog, cradling its head gently and gave it a close examination.

For some reason, it did carry itself with a princely air, but it didn't seem like a good feat; it wasn't born that way. Remus just shook his head at that absurd train of thought. It didn't look like a prince, but a rogue who would just pretend to be a prince…

"Gah…Blackjack. That one is much better."

The girls repeated the name over and over, Blackjack barked happily.

"Hold still." Remus managed to slip the collar over him. The tag made little sound. "There."

Blackjack paused, gaze unnerving Remus before he jumped up to lick Remus's face.

"Argh-stop it!"

They all laughed as Remus struggled to get up from Blackjack's playful grasp.

'Ah well, this isn't to bad, really.'


	6. Can't buy me Love

As October passed into November and the first snowfall hit, the date was settled. The official ceremony which would make Vivian and Gabriel the official alpha pair would take place this week. Vivian was incredibly nervous, and would snap at anyone who came to near her. To make matters worse-the truck had died.

Determined to do her part in the ceremony correctly, she only allowed Aunt Persia and Orlando to help her. At night she dreamed of her father, Ivan, who she knew would shape how she would rule the pack, with Gabriel's help-the unity would be the symbol of their leadership. She took a deep breath before racing towards one of the half built cabins.

+

Remus sat down for a brief break, Blackjack at his side. The dog was rarely without him. Remus was absently petting Blackjack when Vivian's scent came near. He stood up, getting a glimpse of her paled face.

"What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going through with the ceremony."

"Ummm I already knew that you were."

Suddenly she hugged him. She looked so fierce that it could have been vulnerability. Her gold eyes wide and shimmering. Remus knew his heart was beating rapidly, wondering what she was going to say next.

"I'll do right by my father-I must lead my people."

"I know you will. They are my people too-remember I said I would stand by you and Gabriel."

Vivian gave him a radiant smile before kissing him. Remus stiffened in surprise, then relaxing. He opened his mouth, letting her dictate it. It was passionate, and rich, filled with a purity that made her glow. It was brief, and when Vivian stepped back, she looked enlivened again.

"Thank you."

She sped off again, a golden comet amid the falling leaves. Remus just stared after her, vaguely aware that he was petting Blackjack, who was whining sadly. Why he did not know

+

"Hand me the socket wrench." Gregory opened his palm.

"This?" Remus questioned.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Remus watched as Gregory fiddled with the truck's engine; the twins Willem and Finn kept making suggestions, which Gregory followed with a grain of salt, since the two boys kept causing Gregory to mess up. Ulf watched and laughed, even managing to trap Gregory under the hood, before he was cuffed sharply.

They were all rambunctious-to the point of absurdity; perhaps it was because Axel had been good with cars( Rafe too, but not as much) and did all the mechanical work. Getting reminded of that fact must have been harsh-Remus remembered this vague piece of trivia from back when Vivian was nursing him all those months ago.

"Shit. I really should know this shit." Gregory threw up his hands.

"Course-it'd be cheaper if ya did too'" Finn called back.

"K'-hit it up." Gregory dictated.

Remus slid into the trucks' cab, turning the ignition. It sputtered and growled, making an effort to purr. Blackjack's ears flattened in distaste at the sound. Remus tried again, the sound even worse on the second try.

"Yeah, Greg-you really do suck." Finn nodded his head wisely.

Finn managed to dodge the wench that was hurtled his way, snarling at Finn and Ulf, who was doing his usual jittery dance as he laughed hysterically. Willem climbed into the passer seat, blaring the horn.

"That's it, you fuckers are gonna die!" screamed Gregory as he began yelling more tools, "Get your asses back here-your gonna help me even if I have to break you legs!"

Remus didn't suppress his grin as Gregory tackled Finn, with Willem and Ulf darting between the two, egging the fight on. Blackjack barked loudly-

"That's it Blacky-sic' em!" Gregory screamed.

Remus burst into laughter as the huge dog shepherded the Twins and Ulf onto the roof of the truck. Gregory was taunting the three from the leaf strewn ground.

"Oh yeah-who's the bitch now? Yeah-yeah!"

'What the hell?' Remus thought as he snuck out of the cab and into the truck bed.

Remus took careful measure before pouncing up, knocking in the three. Ulf fell down with a yelp, Gregory laughed loudly and Remus had to wrestle with the twins a bit before they fell-just with a little bit more grace than Ulf. Remus looked down at the sprawled forms and grinned; his glory didn't last long-Finn grabbed a tool lying next to the tires and threw it. Remus barely dodged it, but slid down and grabbed a tool of his own. Rushing out of his hiding place, the war had just begun. Fixing the truck was forgotten.

+

Vivian kept her face neutral, as her mother, Persia, Jenny, and few others prepared her. Inside was a burning fire, and she could barely contain herself and her body trembled with the effort of suppressing the change. She knew the instructions being whispered to her, and how it would all go.

Wolf-kind had no gifts of fidelity, just that knowledge of mating for life unless separated by death. This was the ceremony that would declare her and Gabriel as the rightful alpha pair unless bested in combat or removed by death. Vivian knew this. Everything would go as transcribed by tradition, with the two elders-Orlando and Persia-watching over it.

Aunt Persia was robed in white, her hair loose and silver. Her face was painted, making her eyes wide and solemn. Braids and bangles tickled her skin as the she-wolves led her to a basin filled with water. The water felt boiling hot, its steam making the facing surrounding her look hazy-just a month didn't seem to be enough practice-Vivian took another breathe to calm herself; she could smell incense.

She was being gently pulled out of the bath and being dried. Aunt Persia was holding a container of something red and she felt it being painted on her, its chilliness giving her goose bumps. Esme''s deft fingers were pinning up Vivian's hair; she had closed her eyes to let someone paint her face. Vivian was dizzy from having to stand for so long; she had been fasting for that last few days. A long sheet rested on her head, covering all of her save her eyes.

Wordlessly, Aunt Persia moved in front of her and the rest of the women surrounded Vivian, pressing her forward and they began to walk. Outside it was chilly, the moon their only light as they walked into the forest. With their white robes, Vivian thought they looked like ghosts-all she knew was that hers were colored. It was darker the farther they went, but Vivian could hear the sound of drums softly-it had a steady rhythm, almost like a heart beat and she let that calm her; it was the pack's heartbeat.

In the depths of the night there was just a tiny flame, and she concentrated hard, letting everything else become a blur and the steady pulse of the drums put her into a trance. Feeling the moon filtering through the trees and bathe her, it was almost as though she could be the goddess herself.

It was only until the fire was a foot away from her did she realize she was by herself. She was encircled the moment that she came to the fire. Aunt Persia stood next Orlando-she was holding a large plate filled with clear liquid. Orlando's hands were clasped together, and the two of them were humming. The drumbeat went on, and Vivian could see her mother out of the corner of her eye; she knew Gabriel was somewhere there-enclosed by others.

Esme' moved, blocking her path. Knowing her part, Vivian stepped forward; the move of a challenger. Moving quickly, her body took over, the hours of practice etched into her muscles. Their "battle" was quick and fluid; Vivian moved with ease, feeling her feet crunch over leaves as though she were stepping over corpses. Her mother's face was taunt was concentration and to Vivian, she never looked as beautiful as she did now. Delivering the finishing blow, Vivian watched Esme' kneel down, exposing her belly. Howls rose up at Esme''s "defeat" and the crowd pressed in and Vivian felt the veil be lifted up and watched as her mother threw it into the bonfire.

The circle stepped back to reveal more pack; Vivian could hear the other howls of victory as Gabriel defeated his opponent, and the circle swelled in size as the other circle of wolf kind joined theirs. Vivian could see Gabriel's blue eyes pierce hers from across the fire. The drums suddenly changed pace, becoming faster and Vivian took that as her cue. She raced towards the fire, watching as Gabriel did the same.

The two leapt; Vivian could feel the fire's heat licking at her legs and she couldn't change her course as she saw Gabriel leap, his body brushing past hers. She landed with a thump, the reverberation going through her whole body and she raced to the fire again, leaping over, her eyes locked onto Gabriel's. She felt herself pirouette and land, knowing his eyes had never left her. He moved toward her with such command that she trembled; Vivian steeled herself and felt her taunt body rise to his challenge. She knew she would prove to be his equal.

The dance had begun; Vivian had almost struggled to keep in time with Gabriel's pace; his motions were furious and graceful. Vivian could feel her sweat slide down her skin and she shuddered to stop herself from shifting forms. The moves were fast; Vivian could barely notice the blows she was giving-she felt feverish and she could feel the moon follow her every step.

The dance ended, with the two facing each other; Vivian bared her teeth when Gabriel came near, and she concentrated on the icy color of his eyes and her straight back. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him; she wanted to get scorched by that heat, and to make him bear his belly to her. Vivian and Gabriel faced each other, knowing that they must present their throats to each other. Vivian knew he had just as much pride as she did; but she wanted him to be impressed with her, and he was the only one that she would want to feel prized over.

She looked into his eyes and knew that she wouldn't let anyone else have him. Vivian strode forward and tilted her head all the way back, and she felt his teeth brush her throat, and Vivian couldn't help but unsheathe her claws. She stared back into his eyes, daring him to call her weak; he smiled and it was a admiring one, and he gently angled his head back. Vivian suddenly felt a ripple of desire go through her at the sight of his well muscled, bare neck.

She bent forward, letting her teeth graze his neck, ever so slightly nipping it in ownership. She stepped back, feeling proud. Another chorus of howls went up and a frantic drumbeat towered to the sky. Orlando's reedy howl silenced all others. There was no more noise and Aunt Persia walked forward facing the two, holding the shimmering dish. Vivian and Gabriel kept pace and knelt in front of Persia.

"The Hunter and the Goddess will drink the Moon's blood to be united." she intoned.

Vivian let her lips touch the liquid and course through her insides, and felt Gabriel doing the same beside her. They finished, and Vivian still kneeling, watched as Orlando produced a knife from his robes, letting its blade slice through his hands. Vivian watched, transfixed as the blood flowed from his hand unto the dish-hardly making a sound as the bright liquid pooled on the gleaming silver tray.

"By this blood-the blood of your people, you will swear to uphold the Law by your fangs and your wisdom. By the Blood and the Moon's blessing-this is your oath. Woe to you to forget." She intoned, as she dipped her fingers into the blood and pressing it on Vivian's lips first, then to Gabriel.

Vivian could feel it burn, and she knew this was her place; the sacred liquid now bound her tightly to the lives of her people.

"This is the silver of the Goddess; its light is the curse of our blood, but its also our Lady's body. Bound to it as much as you are to your people. Present a kiss to the Goddess-sealing your oath to your people-or let the Goddess strike you down."

Vivian felt a shudder at the words as she kissed the stone-its silver as deadly as a poisoned dagger. She saw the imprint of her red kiss on the stone before Persia turned it to Gabriel. The pact was sealed. Aunt Persia handed the dish to Orlando, and Vivian and Gabriel stood in tandem. The old she-wolf grasped their hands in hers; the power was still flowing through them, Vivian could feel the life burning inside them. Her arms were being lifted by Aunt Persia with a surprising strength.

"Hark! I present to you-the Alpha Pair!"

The drums went into another furious beat, one of celebration. Vivian stared at Gabriel; this was her partner-her mate. For life. She couldn't have felt prouder. Even with his appraising eyes, she didn't feel naked at all; she knew he felt the same. The crowed swelled again, closing around them and lifting them up. Vivian could see the stars as she was spun around, the howling the only music now, wrapping around her soul.

She could vaguely hear herself thanking, praising the Goddess as she was being lifted into the air; she felt she could hug the stars, the tiny pinpoints of light growing bigger and bigger and she could feel herself opening up to meet them, and receive the joy and pain that was to come. The half-changed hands that grasped her burned like coal, leaving their impressions on her body and the fabric of everything was charging through her soul; she was too elated to feel the fear and as the moon covered her like a second skin, the ecstasy bordered on a torturous pain that was almost sublime. She knew the Moon and her stars intimately-how it was all suppose to function and just how she would be molded beside them.

As if the Moon was speaking to her, whispering all the secrets in her ear; her body flamed. Vivian could vaguely feel her body float, nearly exploding outwards, the only thing anchoring it to her people's arms were their howls. It was what she meant to do; her body quivered as bow that loosed an arrow-the knowledge written in the stars was being scribed into her body. As they set her down, Vivian felt the change immediately, occurring faster than it ever did before.

She howled, its song more potent as it gained vibrancy from Gabriel's wondrous, thundering bay. The feel of fur was all around, the intimate scents of the pack comforting her briefly before she wheeled, and Gabriel reared and the two lead the charge. Vivian felt her muscles pump, heart bursting, and blood singing- she couldn't stop her lunar chorus from pouring out of her jaws.

She could knew the pack was spreading out behind them, racing through the wilds, chasing other scents as they went to hunt and celebrate to leave the two of them for their final rite. Vivian was overjoyed to be beside Gabriel, feeling his midnight fur next to her flame pelt. She didn't know how long they raced through, only knowing that every scent was open to her. Gabriel suddenly bolted from her side. Vivian stopped, panting in delighted exhaustion and tail wagging when she caught sight of Gabriel again.

He was carrying something in his jaws. It was a deer, coat ruffled and eyes gleaming. Gabriel stood next to her, cracking the deer's neck. He let it slide out of his jaws and bit into its soft stomach, letting the contents spill out. Vivian watched the steam rise out from the eviscerated body; she could see that its heart still pumped, determined to live and blood gathered at the ground, wetting her paws and feeding the grass.

Gabriel knelt next to the body, laying his kill at her feet. An offering to a temple, and Vivian felt humbled. She dipped her muzzle into the still hot flesh briefly before moving to Gabriel, knowing what the trembling, gentle heat she felt meant. Vivian nuzzled him, pressing close to him and she knew the was no need to hide.


	7. Gypsies of the Crypt

Remus walked into town; that alone was enough to irritate him. The truck still hadn't been fixed, despite Gregory's growing skills as a mechanic and he halfheartedly declared it to be dead. It wasn't the walking that bothered Remus-it was why. Recently, just weeks after the Alpha ceremony, flu-season started. One of the triplets had gotten sick, and then it spread like wildfire. Even Remus managed to catch it, and Blackjack hadn't left his side while he stayed in bed.

Because of Vivian's comments of having to deal with school while being sick, Remus started his trek to the drugstore. Of course, Remus didn't feel too badly for Vivian; she had Gabriel by her side, in fact, the two had hardly left each other's side. When Remus left he saw Gabriel sitting on her beside, watching as she completed her homework.

Getting to the drug store didn't take too long and it left Remus wondering just what other errands he needed to run as he walked past a Chinese restaurant promising take-out, carry out, and delivery. Remus shrugged before stepping inside. The warm air blasted him, carrying scents of hot spices and fresh rice.

The line wasn't particularly long, and Remus glanced around. There was a counter for ordering, the selection board had a faint glow to it. The buffet table was sparse, with few people sitting at tables to eat; the to-go line was larger than anything else. A few waitresses flitted around, asking customers if they needed anything, their English charmingly stilted.

Remus already knew what he wanted before it was his turn, so when he finally got to the front, he got the shock of his life when he finally saw who was behind the counter.

"Willem?" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Willem hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think-working! How bout' you, what are you doing here?"

"Ummm ordering food?" Remus offered lamely. "But does anyone know about this?"

Willem leaned in conspiratorially, looking almost comical as he lowered his voice.

"Only Vivian knows I work here. Don't tell Greg or Finn-they'd never shut up about it and Ulf is a squealer."

"Did Viv rope you into this?"

"Yeah-and that if I cause too much trouble, she's gonna tell the Five!"

"I see-""You better not say a word." Willem growled. "You swear-"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I swear."

"On pain of death?" Willem insisted.

"Yes. And even If I didn't, your secret's safe with me."

Willem nodded after a moment, and then straightened up. "Then what can I get you?"

+

Vivian leaned over the edge of the toilet, her head still spinning. She hated having to spend days in bed when there was still so much work to be done. Gabriel insisted she stay in one of the finished rooms of the inn until she got better, and when she heard the opening of the door and Blackjack's barking, she knew Remus was back. She smelled the Chinese food he was carrying and knew immediately that she wouldn't be able to eat it.

+

The hotel was dilapidated; the rooms they stayed in were unpaid for and Fenrir Greyback bit into a chicken leg, watching a small blonde boy walking beside his mother. She was young and didn't want him wandering to far; she looked too frazzled to do much else. He looked down from his balcony view at the various pack members below. Most were tired or anxious from their long trek, and only few brats were busy running around. Fenrir grinned in satisfaction-they had brought quite a few-almost half-along with them.

And it could only get bigger from there.

+

Remus shivered, the cold air waking him up better than any cup of coffee ever could. Sitting up, Remus clutched his blankets tighter to him and the inside of his tent looking darker than normal. Remus unzipped the covering to reveal the clear screen. It was white. Snow was covering at least half the screen.

'So I guess that means I'm snowed inside my tent. No wonder its so cold.'

From his vantage point Remus could make out the broken truck, and he could even see Blackjack inside the cab.

'Gah, of all times when a wand would've come in handy. Ah well.'

"Blackjack!" he called, watching the dog perk up at the sound. "Come here!"

Blackjack barked, but didn't much of an attempt to move, the dog almost seemed amused. Remus was not.

"Get over here now!"

Lazily Blackjack unwound himself out and clambered out of the halfway rolled window and down onto the snow, yelping in surprise.

'Serves you right.'

Blackjack trotted to the tent, scratching and whining at the base. The snow was brushing against Blackjack's underbelly and the dog shivered.

"Go get help." Remus insisted, teeth already chattering. "Go, Lassie go!"

Blackjack huffed and trotted off.

+

Vivian stumbled into the kitchen, trying to wake up when she heard a scratching sound. She already knew it was Blackjack; the dog usually slept outside, and she never complained against that. Gabriel had just bought a kennel, but the dog didn't seem to care for it too much.

Pulling her robe tighter to her she walked over to the door.

"What, Remus didn't feed you or something?"

Vivian opened the door, and shrieked. A large pile of snow tumbled through the open door and there was at least a foot of it more behind it. Ice chunks dotted the snow, gathering at her feet, turning them red from the cold. She shivered at the sensation; Blackjack insistently nudging her.

"What?"

Blackjack made a move to leave, turning to see if she was behind him.

"Oh-follow you huh?" even at this early hour, Vivian could function.

Cautiously she walked forward, more snow in the way. Vivian gritted her teeth to prevent more shrieking as the snow started to reach up to her knees. She craned her neck and she could see Remus's tent from her vantage point, half of it submerged in snow and trapping him in.

"I get, Lassie to the rescue huh?" Vivian turned back into the house.

Blackjack barked at her.

"Well we're gonna need a shovel." she explained over her shoulder.

She woke up Gabriel easily enough and she had put on a warm change of clothes faster than him. The two of them trudged outside, Blackjack following at their heels.

"So how did you sleep?" Gabriel asked.

"Not bad."

"Good. damn, its cold."

"You're telling me. Uggh. Lassie's little surprise woke me up."

"Well Remus isn't the only one were gonna have to free."

"Oh damn you're right."

"Well at least the shovel won't be a waste of money."

"True-I'm also glad we got that shed too."

"Yeah, didn't think it'd come in handy so soon." Gabriel paused before another thought came to him. "Oh, I guess I'll have to shovel out the driveway. Makes some paths."

Vivian made a face. "I don't think I'll be able to join you for that little fun."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…still feel kinda crappy."

"But its not too bad?"

"Yeah, I'll survive."

Gabriel opened the shed, sorting through the pieces of equipment for the shovel. Thankfully, the search didn't take too long and the three trekked back to Remus's tent.

"Rescue is at hand!" Gabriel called, full of mirth.

"Ever the gallant I see!" Remus called back.

"Ah my brave knights." Vivian rolled her eyes.

Gabriel began shoveling and Blackjack quickly dug, the two made a path. Remus rummaged about for shoes and a jacket before unzipping his tent and stepping out.

"Got an extra shovel?" he asked.

"No, but I do have a rake and a shovel."

"Sounds good." Remus called for Blackjack.

"I'll leave you boys to it." Vivian called as the others walked back to the shed.

She only nodded her head at the responses as she walked back inside. Already exhausted, Vivian crawled into bed and curled up, waiting for sleep to come.

+

Their breathe came out like pale smog as Fenrir Greyback and his pack walked down the road, not sure if it was the left or the right they wanted to go. The pups and brats looked relieved for the break in walking and most of the adults looked to Fenrir for direction. To the trailer camp on the left or the large house on the right?

Fenrir grinned again and walked up to the house's steps, his fist raised to the door.


	8. The savage Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence-bad stuff happening to people who don't deserve it.

She woke up quickly, pulling back her curtain and watching the big house. Eyes narrowed in suspicion at its peeling paint, with hidden colors beneath the surface and the vines that crawl up it like a large viper, and its iron wrought railings dark and old.

It look diseased, the towering additions to the house looked like some sort of infection, proof of what their place was; she hated the people who came by-it was them who made her look at things with this new perspective. They weren't like them. Not the same wolf-kind as she and her people.

Something vicious and dirty; it was values-that's what they didn't have. Or so she believed. The leader of this group went by the name of Fenrir Greyback. At first she thought the name was a joke, or a name he gave himself. She didn't care what he was calling himself. The sooner he and his people left the better.

Quickly pulling back her curtains and getting dressed, she walked out and down to the house. Rapping quickly, the door was opened faster than usual and by one of them. She quelled her emotions-one of them was not going to catch her unawares.

"Yes?" It was female; her voice was sultry. Certainly not Irene.

"Who is it?" Another voice called-definitely her leader.

"Its Luka!" she called before the female could answer.

"Oh?" Charles Stark himself appeared, looking nonplussed and unusually pale.

"Just seeing how you and Irene were doing. The was something I wanted to discuss with her."

"Really?" He was shifty.

"Yeah-female stuff."

Luka watched as Charles exchanged sentences to the female with his eyes; he was asking for permission. She seemed a seething hungry woman, with a disturbingly pretty face that was distorted with some inner character. Luka resisted baring her teeth at the strange woman. Charles finally noticed the two women sizing each other up.

"Oh sorry-Luka this is Regan. Regan is Queen Bitch of her Pack."

"So, Regan and Fenrir are an Alpha Pair?" Luka tried to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yes. They have-"

"Sorry, but what its it that you do exactly?" Regan cut in.

Luka bristled. "I have many skills. You?"

Regan smiled and that felt even more dangerous that unsheathing her claws; Luka almost pounced. "I must say I am quite talented." she purred.

"Oh that's good." Luka kept the threat from emerging.

"Irene is upstairs, she says she's got a headache." Charles interjected, nervous.

"I'll bring her some aspirin." Luka quickly volunteered.

As soon as Charles moved to let her in, Luka squeezed past the two and she ignored the rich undercurrent of scents coming from their guest. Running up the stairs, she ignored the smiled that curled on Regan's lips.

+

The inside of the room was dark; Charles wasn't lying, and Luka could see the prone form of her Queen underneath the thick covers.

"Irene?' she whispered, knowing just how bad the headaches could be. The form shifted before facing her; a wan face peeked at her through a large quilt.

"…Yes?"

"Did you know that there are strangers beside our pack?"

"Yes." Irene looked grim. "They are asking Charles for his support. In some sort of…crusade? The male, Fenrir Greyback-he is making a call to arms, promising a better life for all of wolf-kind. Some of our own have already left us to join him."

"What is Charles doing to prevent it?"

"…" Irene shut her eyes. "I don't think he can."

"What makes you so certain?" Luka could feel her stomach turn icy.

"That man…he is very charismatic, almost persuasive. He genuinely believes in what he says."

"I don't trust these people, no matter what they say. We have good lives already."

"I looked into the man's eyes." Irene pulled the blankets closer together. "There is something about him…"

"Is this some sort of infatuation?"

"Don't be silly. Besides-I cannot afford to go on any crusades in my condition."

"Condition?" She was getting annoyed on top of confusion.

Irene looked at Luka with something that could have been patronizing, but instead was caring. "I'm not surprised that you can't tell-I'm going to be whelping soon."

"Really?"

"Yes. Although it will probably be my last litter."

"Why?" Luka felt like an astounded child.

"I'm getting old." Irene smiled gently back at the younger she-wolf.

"So, does Charles know? About the pups, I mean-"

"Yes…I told him earlier-before you came as a matter of fact."

"I see." Luka paused again before going on. "Does that mean Charles will resist these people?"

"I believe so. Take heart that he fears for us, and he will act with your interests in mind."

"I will support any decision you make."

"I know you will." Irene stroked the side of Luka's face. "My brave, little one."

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"For now, just some rest."

"Alright then. I'll visit you later."

+

When she returned it was midday and the caravan had completely awakened, however there was a man in the center of the camp, and his voice was ringing out in a sharp, passionate cry. He was handsome in his own right-he had a aquiline face, with dark hair and scowling mouth; he spoke with such conviction that a shivering heat went through her. Luka flushed, determined to confront him.

"Fenrir Greyback!" she called.

He jumped down from his perch. "No, but I'm flattered you think so. My name's Shiloh."

"I see you're a talkative type." She eyed the wolf-kind who had gathered to listen.

"And you seem to be a feisty type."

"That's a delicate way of putting it." Luka wrapped herself in disdain. 'How dare this man come in my home to patronize me.' "If that's what you call it…"

"Then what would you call it?"

"Why don't you try to find a dictionary." She snapped. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm going to be helping you gain your freedom-"

"Bah-an abstract idea at best, besides if we ever wanted freedom we'd get it for ourselves." She hated the bubbling irritation she felt.

"When you do that, I'll be there to see it." he rasped.

Luka suppressed a shiver as she watched him walk away.

+

Later on, after dinner, after the strange Alpha Pair had left, Luka was summoned to see her leaders. It was quiet, and Irene had just finished cleaning up. Charles was sitting down, amber drink in hand. Luka sat on the couch; this was a business call.

"Yes?" her voice devoid of emotion.

"Check them out-see what they are doing, where they come from, and what they are planning."

"When do I leave?"

"Now." Charles eyes narrowed and glittering.

"…Okay. Which direction were they headed?"

"Behind us. Only a few are in the camp. They are friendly and there have been no incidents."

"I see." Luka frowned. "Well I'll be back soon."

She left with questions swarming in her mind.

+

Night had fallen again; it was days, nearly weeks after her orders from her Alpha and she had found their hideout. They hadn't bothered to go through much effort; it disgusted her, that they thought so little of them that they didn't even bother to hide themselves thoroughly. It was in the caves on the edges of their territory that they had taken refuge.

It didn't take Luka long to infiltrate the area. The sight filled her with shock; their Alpha's had brought bitches and pups-a good deal of them. However, there were many formidable looking males-vicious in skin, and would no doubt be even more deadly in their fur.

Because of that, she hadn't left the area at all-not trusting them enough to leave to eat, and she slept little, letting the fervent feelings keep her fueled-and she had no idea why.

'For what purpose were they brought here? To exact symphony as part of their rallying cry for their cause? This could very well be their entire pack-or not. Those males look dangerous, but then wolf-kind have that kind of power.'

Luka shuddered; the hardened muscles were always tensed and teeth bared. It took her a moment to realize thatthis unfamiliar place was putting them on edge, but there was a air that they were eager for menace. It puzzled her-the desperation and the pleasure in savagery were being had at the same time.

She knew she would not reveal herself to them-she could learn just by watching. They weren't all pack for very long-they were all additions from other places, gathered together by, no doubt, Fenrir Greyback. Not all of them had the synchrony that came from years of knowing each other, but rather banding together for survival. It filled her with pity-

'Is that why this Fenrir believes as he does? Perhaps he is right…-'

Shocked, Luka pulled away violently from the thought.

'Where had that come from? I've always been loyal?'

She shook herself.

'You have no idea about his ideals-at least research it before you decide to become a traitor.'

Luka could feel the bile rise in her throat and she crept away from her hiding place.

'Having to slink around in my own territory-how disgusting.'

Luka slept in one of the many outcroppings dotting the area, letting odd, heated dreams come to her.

+

Luka woke up restless and heated, feeling a strange awareness from the moment her eyelids fluttered open. Something was going to happen-she had go back. She shifted forms and raced through glen and forest to back to the pack. She had a vague awareness someone following her; but she had a bad feeling, so maybe not.

At her speed, the world was a blur and she ignored the sweat and the light feeling of wind rushing underneath her paws. She could see the house's backyard now, and she raced up to the steps, pounding on the knocker rapidly; her heart hammering in her chest, threatening to rip itself out to scream of urgency. The door swung lazily open.

"Yes?" It was Regan, her eyes lazy and dark.

"Where's Irene-Charles?" she gasped, almost unable to speak.

"She's still upstairs-still feeling weak."

"You…" Luka was in a rage.

"I'd go back home if I were you darling." She said the words like a curse.

Luka felt dizzy, and she couldn't do anything to stop her legs from moving away, walking back to her trailer. The camp was full of jubilation; but Luka couldn't share-she was too full of misery and she only half understood why-and that was unforgivable.

'What's wrong with me? They are so full of joy, and I'm not. But something is wrong-so very wrong.' She couldn't stomach the thoughts-or anything; she almost became sick in the square.

She looked around, marveling at their happiness and then a mirage came-the man named-Fenrir. She ran to him, tasting metal in her mouth.

"You…you bastard. You are a bastard Fenrir." she told him.

"Wrong again. Second time-my name is Shiloh." his smile was something strange.

Luka could feel a strange burning inside of her, and it made her dizzy; she wanted to hit him, but instead she just lurched horribly. He was saying something to her, but she couldn't make it out.

Her world descended into darkness.

+

When she woke up it was in guestroom that had been used by Remus that summer; the memory made her smile. The heat then distracted her, but it didn't dim her awareness that another person was in the room with her. It was Shiloh. She stared at him in confusion. He strode forward, the same way as before; she stiffened, feeling her muscles ache in protest. She bared her teeth when he pressed a massive hand over her forehead.

"Your burning up." his strange accent made his voice husky. "What did you do to yourself?"

"I…had to get back here. Something-" her chest constricted "Something-is wrong."

"What is?" His eyes were black.

"-Dunno-just a feeling-"

"Wow, you guys have real dedication to packs here don't you? Of course we all have to stick to our own don't we?"

"…Yes."

"Which is another reason to have more-" He paused carefully, "more of us then them. Of humans." he spat out the word, filling up with a rocket's worth of vehemence and energy.

"Humans…are of no interest to me." Her voice was tired and earnest.

"Rightly so, but they treat us horribly as if we have no right to live at all!" his voice was whispered for her benefit.

"Wait…" Something wasn't adding up…"They knew about you all? You hadn't revealed yourselves?" This was too hard to think of at the moment.

"Yes…when Fenrir had talked to your Alpha's, they had explained the situation very clearly to us-that humans are unaware of our existence in this country. Fenrir thought it was perfect, and I must say-I agree with him."

"Your…country?" Suddenly his accent became easier to place, and its familiarity filled her with something like horror. "Perfect…?" A puzzle was presented in her mind's eye and its uncompleted nature frightened her.

"Yes and we will help build something great!" he had a almost religious fervor in him now. "We spoke to your pack-we've been at for weeks and now we've all come to an understanding-" His eyes took on another gleam, somehow bright in the dim room, "But there are others who don't"

Luka felt herself go cold despite a fever. "Who?"

"Well Charles Stark for starters." his matter of fact-ness belied his spirit. "A few others-but no big deal; things are changing for the better. Get better soon, we can change the world when you've rested up a bit."

Shiloh shut the door quietly behind him, but Luka was too shocked to sleep; he had been so candid-casually mentioning the Alpha's death like it was nothing. She knew. Luka knew deep in her soul that Charles was dead. She'd feel the pain later-one of her leaders was dead. She stumbled out of her bed and made her way to Irene's room; she could smell Regan's intriguing scent, but she was farther away and Luka hurried into the room.

"Is your phone still working?" She said without preamble.

"…Yes." Irene's voice was hoarse; she had been crying for a long time. "Charles is-"

"Dead. I know." Luka's voice was unflinching despite the wave of dizziness she felt. "You know better than I that these people won't stop with us."

"True. Fenrir is a very charismatic man. In just a few short weeks he's been here and he's managed to get half the pack ready to take up arms."

"Many of us have suffered cruelly." Luka conceded, "But humans are uninteresting."

"Not everyone is as indifferent as you."

Irene's words were sobering, and Luka felt the dizziness clear for a moment and she wanted to cling to her Queen, but she buried that deep within her; now was time for strength.

"I need the phone."

"I doubt its being watched, but be careful."

Luka dialed with surprising accuracy. She hoped someone was home. It picked up after a couple of rings, and the voice on the other end was not one she expected.

"Rudy Gandillon speaking."

+

They left at night, and only a few had come. Irene, looking wan beside their healer Babette. Two young looking men named Matteo and Lysander came along with a pup named Kit and a few others had come, but it was a ragtag bunch. Irene insisted on heading the way, with Luka as her guide; Luka let her have her way in this, since she would soon be throwing away her pride.


	9. The dog in the Manger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dedicated to Brat Princess and everyone reading this. Enjoy!

The smell of mornings. Bacon and eggs, with coffee and toast. The crunch of cereal and the chattering of children, their parents making hurried or idle chatter as cold breezes rattled the windows. The barking of one very annoying black dog….

"That's it Remus, your doing it!" Esme' cheered.

"Oh, its no big deal." he ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Have you done it before?"

"…Well no."

"Then its not nothing!"

Remus stood beside the stove, frantically trying to keep everything in order. He had been lamenting (whining, in Vivian's snappish tones) that he did not have a job and that he needed one to earn his keep. Half exasperated, half amused Esme' was testing him out as cook-to use when the inn would finally be open for business. He took it seriously, since he knew this was Esme''s way of training him.

The room was bustling with pack only moments before, but they had cleared out to go to work. More good news was the near completions of one the cabins. Smells of various woodcuts competed with the early food for the pack. Remus smiled at the sizzling bacon and golden hash browns that were in his care.

Loud shouts came through the door and the triplets came in, a whirlwind wild hair and loud shrieks, or complaints. Claudia was missing a doll, and she couldn't bear to leave for school without it. As the girls argued amongst themselves, a pair of footsteps thudded down the stairs. It was Vivian, looking wan; already stressed, she looked ready to yell at the girls for the noise they were making.

"Stop that-some people try to sleep in the mornings."

"Well didn't you have to get up anyway?" Esme' tried to make it rhetorical; Remus was just glad it wasn't him who asked.

"Yes, but just for a little bit longer…"

"Gruuuuumpy." Lenore drawled.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not the one who won't go places without their dolly." she replied, a little too harshly.

"C'mon on girls, we better hurry, if you want that doll." Esme' said ushering them with her and giving a final look to Vivian.

Vivian sat down, staring numbly at the table and Remus was worried by the expression she wore. She looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

"What's up?" he tried to be casual, putting a bit more butter into the pan.

Vivian took a deep breath and without preamble, said: "I'm pregnant."

Remus felt the whole stick of butter fall into the pan.

"…..huh?" he never felt so stupid before.

"Yeah. I know." she looked sheepish. "You weren't expecting that."

"Nope, I was not expecting that you were expecting." Remus knew his voice sounded unnatural.

"Well neither was I."

"When did you find out?"

Vivian sighed, "Yesterday. I went to Aunt Persia."

"Oh, and Gabriel…does he know?"

"Not yet…Oh what am I going to do?" she finally slumped in her seat, looking defeated.

Remus abandoned the food and put an arm around Vivian. "I'll be alright."

"Got a crystal ball?" she smiled dryly.

The image made grin ironically back. "Would that I could."

Vivian leaned on him for a bit more, and he felt calmer when her shoulders filled again and her normal sparking gold eyes.

"Thanks-I better get going. I'll tell Gabriel tonight." She leaned over the stove "Your stuffs burning."

"what?-Ah crap!" Remus rushed over to it.

He ignored her laughter, as he tried to salvage the ruined meal.

+

It was much closer. That familiar scent and the drive was overbearing and so much was close at hand. Bone weary with no place to rest, but that didn't matter.

+

Another dream. The same one each night. The pale wolf alone in a forest and he watched transfixed by its transformation into a beautiful woman. It…no she had look at him with deep eyes-eyes so intelligent, he couldn't look away. There was something so comforting, yet utterly alien.

She practically glowed beneath a full moon, like she was some priestess; something ancient and sacred-but soft and wild. She never stopped staring at him-with gold eyes that could see inside every part of him. He shivered in fear, but he wanted her protection. Then she bayed at the moon with a strong voice and galloped away. That was the dream Sirius had ever since he saw that wolf in the woods.

+

The evening was cold and fragrant. To Vivian the sensation of being in her fur was wonderful. When she had seen Aunt Persia she had been told that she would be able to shift for the first three months then she wouldn't be able to change on account of the baby's growth inside her; the body would simply not allow it, and she would stay in that form for the rest of her pregnancy. Her pups would take whatever form her body was in for those last months and would transform for the first time on their first birthday.

She told Gabriel, and he was excited. His sureness had calmed her and then she could feel a budding sense of wonder. She was going to be a mother! The awesome weight of responsibility did frighten her, but she also felt some odd glow go through her. Vivian did not know if it was happiness, but it reminded her of the night she climbed out of the window with Gabriel into the night.

He gave her the advice: "We'll just take it day by day." Which now meant shifting beneath a waxing moon, and she turned to see Gabriel with his fur a magnificent midnight color. His ice blue eyes were wide with happiness and Vivian felt her tail wag. She howled briefly, softly and his low growl was playful; she sat on her haunches, nuzzling into his warm body and felt his heartbeat.

The two watched and listened to the sounds of the pack roaming the forest. Their chorus was wild and full of joy. The winder winds blew all the scents towards them; some lurid, others more attractive with the dark soil. Gabriel suddenly growled; it was full of confusion and anxiety. The scents of unfamiliar wolves were approaching. Vivian could feel anger for their trespass, but also anxiety. These were wolf-kind who didn't seem powerful, unless she went deeper. They were coming in sight now.

A dapple-grey was half limping, half leaning on a wizened tawny-grey. A white she-wolf was in the lead, with a few others behind her. Remus gave a surprised yelp and he loped to the white she-wolf. The two were giving each other brief sniffs and Remus gave a halfhearted tail wag.

Gabriel gave thunderous bark, his imperious voice demanding answers. Only a few of the wolves didn't cower beneath the stare. Striding forward, he sniffed for a few moments before recognizing who they were. The white she-wolf stepped up, looking at Gabriel before transforming. It was Luka. Gabriel and Vivian transformed, then Remus.

"I have news." Luka intoned gravely.

"Bad I take it?" Gabriel asked.

"Charles Stark is dead." Luka ignored the surprise everyone had, "There's more. Strange wolf-kind have come into our territory, claiming friendship, but I fear something much darker-not only because of their involvement in Charles death, but because they speak of revenge."

"Against whom?" Gabriel tensed.

"Against humans. They are very passionate about this cause, but there leader is the most passionate of all and goes by the name of Fenrir Greyback."

Vivian heard the sounds of quiet unease, focusing more on Gabriel's reaction rather that Remus's, who had gone very white.

"Let's go to the inn and discuss this." Gabriel spoke.

Everyone walked in relative silence, with whispers bursting out in pockets between groups. When inside and properly assembled, Luka began to talk, as she did, Aunt Persia began to examine them all.

"Fenrir Greyback brought with him his pack-perhaps all, perhaps half, using our home as his base; I believe he wants to gather up wolf-kind for his vengeance. Against humans, and their injustice against wolf-kind. I imagine they went through something. Either way I don't trust him. He has killed an Alpha and these with me were the only who wished to go-all others did not. We had to travel by foot to get here, and my Queen is going to whelping soon. I know the only thing I can offer is perhaps knowledge to guard against Greyback and his pack. Will this suffice?"

"Of course." Vivian murmured.

"We don't have much room, but…we have some rooms finished-right Esme'?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes-this way." Esme' beckoned to the haggard looking group.

"Well then…"Gabriel let the question hang.

+

Remus could not move; cold fear had paralyzed him; he knew others felt it too, but then they were afraid as well. Fenrir's actions could destroy the pack simply because it would bring wolf-kind to light in human's eyes. Violence wouldn't change it for the better, all it would do would simply let muggles experience a wizard's prejudice-which would spell certain doom for wolf-kind.

Muggles were no different than wizards in that regard, and they wouldn't stop until they felt "safe", meaning every werewolf would never feel safe again.

'I'll be damned if I ever let them go through that. Sweet moon, and Vivian is going to have a child-it wouldn't even have a change if Fenrir succeeds. He must be stopped-the thing that I'm curious about is how he got here?'

Remus was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the meeting was over until Vivian grabbed his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Remus swallowed. "Yeah-think so." he sobered. "He must be stopped."

"Agreed." came Gabriel's voice. It was flinty, and Remus caught the scent of thunder.

Remus was barely aware of the frantic whining coming from Blackjack; the dog was near yelping, begging for Remus's attention. When he finally bent down, Blackjack nearly tackled him.

"Ah-what's with you?" he asked the dog.

Vivian and Gabriel went inside, no doubt to discuss this themselves, alone as an Alpha pair. Remus sat outside, letting the thick chill settle into his bones and keeping his mind sharp. Another whine at his feet; Blackjack was moving in circles and tugged on Remus's jacket.

"Okay, you want me to follow you." Remus stood up, letting Blackjack lead the way.

He knew the dog was smart, and even knowing that, he was a little unsettled at the dog's behavior; he hadn't counted on it to get so attached to him. It went behind the shed, where none of the windows from the inn could view. This was puzzling, but Remus waited for what he thought would be just another change in territory marking.

Instead a rushing white light, intense and brief engulfed the back of the shed. The fierce rush he felt in his stomach was the instinctive knowledge that he was witnessing a magical event. His mind had not yet caught up with instinct however, and the moment that usually lasted seconds felt like hours to Remus.

When it stood completed it was not a dog that was in front of him, but a boy. That boy was none other than Sirius Black.

"Uh….surprise?"

Remus just stood there.

"Ummm….Moo-"

THWACK

Remus's punch left Sirius sprawling to the ground. He yelped when his body seeped into the cold snow.

"What the hell?" Sirius was indignant from the cold.

"I should ask you that! What the hell are you doing here?" he spat.

"Looking for you-everyone's worried. Remember your parents? We only found out after the Christmas hols-we found out from Lily. Why didn't you tell us that the two of you owled, and even exchanged numbers?" Sirius tried not to shout.

"…I haven't forgot them. Its just different now. I know why Lily didn't tell you all, because James would just make a federal case out of it, and you don't even know how to use a telephone!" Remus snapped, hating where this was going.

"Well, you still should have told us about what you were up too-we always do everything together-"

"I didn't do this on purpose! It just…kind of happened." Remus didn't know if he could explain how he came to live with the pack.

"Well than what the hell was it?" Sirius was out of patience.

"It was…strange at first but then it became important."

Sirius looked so confused, it would almost be laughable if the situation wasn't so serious. But it gave way to frustration. "Why? Aren't we important.?"

Remus paused, but it was long enough.

"…Aren't we…?" Sirius asked in soft voice.

"Yes…its just…" Remus wasn't sure how to respond to that voice. "I think I…changed."

"What are you talking about-just come home!"

"What do you want from me?" Remus exploded, not caring what Sirius thought, "I tried to fit in and it barely worked-even with you guys-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked sharply.

"You were supposed to know better, but it didn't stop you. You always do what you want and damn the consequences!"

"At least make sense when your screaming at me!" he shouted back.

"Wait-" Then it occurred to Remus that Sirius really had no idea what he had done. Suddenly Remus was furious. "You honestly don't know? You are an idiot. A idiot. So was it all just fun for you? For all you guys-just to take pity on the freaky wolf-boy?"

"Are you saying that we just-befriended you out of pity-that it wasn't real?" His voice was low, dangerous even, but it had it hitch to it.

"Well Gee, why not-it might've been fun-" Remus couldn't seem to stop himself, "You-"

SMACK

Sirius's hit was strong, but it didn't knock Remus down; Sirius's eyes looked ultra bright.

"Don't ever say that again-I came all this way just to get you back-"

"But-gahhhhhh forget it." Remus suddenly felt drained. "I'm too tired to talk about this. Change back into a dog-it'll look odd if you don't."

"Kinda figured that myself." Sirius almost felt like snapping.

Remus walked back to the inn without saying a word to Sirius. He hadn't felt this tired in a long time. He couldn't understand why Sirius had come here-after he had put the past behind him. Right?

'But why am I still so angry with him?' Remus didn't bother to try and think on the other emotions he felt of Sirius. He just tried to get some sleep.

'At least it can't get any worse.'

+

A scream and several loud snarls woke Remus up. He rushed outside, shocked into a frozen state. Standing in front of him was none other that Fenrir Greyback.

"Long time no see, huh whelp?" he leered.

He could feel Gabriel and Vivian close by, looking at him in confusion. They were in mid transformation. He didn't blame them, he wanted to shift, but fear was becoming overpowering. Remus saw the thuggish looking wolves and saw them and Gabriel sizing each other up.

"So…what is it you want?" Remus tried to keep the disgust out of his voice.

" I think you know."

Fenrir inclined his head, and two other brutish wolves came up front holding a struggling Sirius in their grip. Remus blanched.

'Damnit-of course! That's how Fenrir got here, He must of followed Sirius somehow!'

Gabriel and Vivian however weren't impressed.

"So if we don't do what you tell us, the kid's dog get's it?" his voice at the height of incredulousness.

"Not quite." Fenrir smiled, slow and sick. "C'mon you know what's at stake whelp."

Remus felt sick, but he kept his eyes open.

"All right then. A trade-my life for his. Sirius-transform. Do it." Remus demanded.

The dog whimpered, but at seeing Remus's grim expression, he went through it.

'Now, there is no going back.' Remus pushed down the tide of sadness crashing through the castle of his heart.

He watched as Vivian and Gabriel's faces changed from standard surprise to utter shock. Remus didn't feel impassive as he watched, but he knew the consequences of this and they must be paid in full.

"Wait-give us one day! A day to decide!" Gabriel suddenly spoke up.

Fenrir seemed to be deep in thought. "Fine. A day-I keep him-" Fenrir gestured to Sirius. "As insurance. See you later." He gave one last hungry look at Remus before he and his pack mates ran in direction they came.

Remus turned to his Alpha's; his heart was made of that poisonous silver, and he could see Vivian shaking.

"You sure as hell have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Yes I do. Lets go inside."

In the kitchen light, he knew it would be a surreal bomb that he would drop on them. Taking a deep breath and looking them in the eye he said:

"I'm a wizard."

They both exchanged glances, apparently at a loss for words.

"Before you tell me I'm insane-at the moment we just saw a dog transform into a boy-and I could show more proof if I wanted to get arrested."

"Wait, why would you get arrested?" Vivian asked.

"Because the Magical world is supposed to be kept secret-it was because of persecution by muggles-a term meaning those without magical powers-and keep a strict hold over their secrets. Think of it much like our situation-we don't reveal ourselves to humans, or if we do its with disastrous consequences." Remus's eyes darkened; he knew everyone was thinking of Aiden.

"Anyway, and its been practically beaten into us not to reveal our world. Its why I was so reluctant to tell you where I had come from. I did come from a boarding school, only this one just happened to be a magical academy. That boy you saw, Sirius, he was a classmate."

"Come to collect you since you have run away correct?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup." Remus sighed. "I didn't mean to deceive you."

"Was this classmate one of those people who became a friend?" Gabriel's eyes were shrewd; Remus suddenly remembered that night at Bucky's apartment with stunning clarity and he knew what Gabriel was getting at.

"Yes."

"Then why? Which desire is it?"

"I don't know the answer to that yet."

"When you do, don't hesitate to act on it." Gabriel had the intensity at the utmost.

" I won't. Especially when it comes to Fenrir. I can see you want to how I know him. It isn't because I was apart of his pack once-of that I can assure you. In the magical world, werewolves are very real to wizards, and are despised. Fenrir has wanted revenge against all that pain and he has been biting children, raising them away from their parents. Teaching them to hate. I was one of his…victims. I got away. I imagine, I'm just the one that got away to him-he's deranged. I really can't think of any other reason why he'd care so much."

"So this…explains a lot." Vivian spoke up, "Of when I first met you."

"Ah, yeah." Remus smiled, before darkening. "Which is why I have to fight Fenrir-myself. He shouldn't be here, hurting everyone."

"Yes, that I agree on. We all know what's at stake here-"

"I'm going to fight him myself. Yes, I am. Its my fault he's here and I have a responsibility to stop him."

"No its mine." Gabriel countered. "I'm not saying that to take away glory, but its an Alpha's duty to protect those in his pact. You are a part of my pack; there was no way you could have foreseen this."

"Wish I could get my claws into the bastard-" snarled Vivian "But I won't be able to."

"We know you'd do it, but Remus let me do this."

"Sorry, but no. Sirius shouldn't be here and he got dragged into it. I at least owe him enough to save his life. I'll have to pay Fenrir back for it. So I'll make the exchange and fight him and-"

"And then what? Leave the rest to the others?"

"I suppose." Remus felt sheepish.

"You suppose." Gabriel offered flatly.

"Yup-so I just."

"…Fine. I can't tell I can't stop you on this. Just don't die. Don't make me regret this."

"You won't."

The three looked tiredly at each other and tried to communicate with their eyes. The fear was there, but the understanding and frustration. This couldn't be dwelled on forever. Work had to be done. They stood up and walked off to their respective duties.


	10. Soldier of fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence and possible gore.

The cold air was the most refreshing thing of all, despite the circumstances. However, that wasn't why Remus woke up that morning; His pack with Fenrir was enough to keep him focused. Vivian and Gabriel were up before him, along with many others who looked ready for a fight.

Next to the scent of pine, was the thick smells of aggression coming off of other in waves. Gabriel insisted not to fight unless they struck first. They arrived. It was Fenrir with a few of the more menacing looking males, and they were carrying something with them. It took him a moment to realize it was a person-Sirius.

Remus could feel his body plunge-swooping forward into icy waters. The other members tossed him to the ground; Sirius hadn't moved even after being dumped onto the cold, hard packed snow. Remus could feel the air in his lungs being pressed together, and making it hard to move. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he felt him lips pull back in a smile-or what was probably a grimace.

"Brought you a present whelp. Well-a deal's a deal. Your life in exchange for a fuckin' wizards'-" he spat on the ground, "Well either way-we're getting' what we want." He grinned.

"Yes. We are." was Remus's curt reply.

He could see the barely dried blood on Sirius, the colors of the rainbow were brutally administered in great splotches all over his body, and Remus could smell the scent of other wolves bites, no doubt ripping into Sirius's flesh with obvious pleasure.

Remus suppressed a shudder, not wanting to give Fenrir the satisfaction of seeing it-or to think about Sirius hovering in some sort of limbo-no he had a task to complete. He walked to Fenrir, close enough to brush his shoulder, feel his rancid heat and the cloying smell of meat.

Remus only gave Vivian and Gabriel a passing glance before he continued along with Fenrir-who started to run, and Remus had no choice but to race to catch up. He didn't know how long it took to get there; he wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. The cold air blasted his face, and he felt the trembling of his body even more acutely.

+

Remus could see the difference of the camp immediately. It chilled him to realize this was no longer the home Gabriel and himself had visited last summer. He could only make out a few familiar faces, and they no longer seemed the same. The difference between the present and the past were like night and day; the focus was grimmer. Something was clearly wrong.

Remus knew exactly what it was.

+

"Siddown Whelp." Greyback grinned.

Remus took the offered seat (he was surprised that he wasn't shoved into it.) and looked at the familiar room. He had sat in this very chair, next to Gabriel when they met Charles and Irene Stark for the first time.

"How bout' some grub?" Greyback's smile was mocking "Hey! Brings something' to eat!" he screamed into the kitchen.

A figure walked into the room. It was Luka. Remus couldn't stop staring-she wasn't wearing much at all. A dog collar was fastened around her neck, a slender chain was attached to it. Greyback grabbed the chain, pulling her close to him. She was tiny compared to him, her skin bare a pearly next to his darker, much courser, hairier body.

"Pretty thing, ain't she?" He ran a thick finger down Luka's cheek.

Remus could see the anger radiating off of Luka-but her eyes were cool and Remus thought they resembled Gabriel's' for a moment and he had to repress a shiver. He watched as Greyback ordered what he wanted, with Luka nodding occasionally; Remus desperately wanted to catch her eye, but she never let her eyes stray from Greyback's.

"And for you?" Luka's voice was soft, but not subdued.

"I-I'm okay thanks." Remus tried not to look at her tight, barely there shirt or her small swinging skirt, or her slender legs.

"Just pick something." her sharp eyes cowed him into ordering.

"Anything is fine…"

Luka strolled back into the kitchen, as though nothing was wrong. A few of the members surrounding the living room and kitchen made grabs at her. She just let them do it, which Remus watched with great irritation. Remus pulled his eyes away from Luka to face Greyback, and he asked the question that he had been dying to ask:

"So…why do you come here-for me?"

"Way- to get right to the point, kid." He leered.

"Well, Gee Fenrir-" Remus put as much contempt as he could on the man's name-"What can I say, I'm not exactly in a patient mood today."

Fenrir laughed. "Well, I gotta say, your ballsy-er than the last time we met. Well don't worry-I'm gonna tell ya'-I told ya' we'd see each other again. That the next time we met, I'd have ya'. You are mine." He growled.

"No. I'm. Not." Remus suppressed his fear, letting his disgust disguise it.

Fenrir laughed as if this had been the funniest thing he heard. "Sure it is. I bit ya' an' that means, I'll take you wit' me. It was just real good luck that your' here."

"So-why the interest in me-I'm probably not the only one who got away-"

"Ya' but you're the first. The first one would help me-"

"Wait-I was the first child you bit?" At Fenrir's nod, Remus continued "I was the one who would start you army for the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named?" he whispered, horrified.

"Pretty much." Fenrir was close to bursting into hysterics at Remus's reaction.

"But-why-"

"Weeellll," He drawled, "You were bitten-you're daddy's fault, if he hadn't been a little bitch, you'd be a human. Anyways, I took ya' back with us an' kept ya' for a couple o' years an' then when you left for the grand ol' US of A, I followed ya' here. Couldn't a' done it, without your dog friend."

"Wait-what do you mean-a couple of years?"

Fenrir stared intently at Remus, until he felt himself heat up at the scrutiny. "Aw shit, don't tell me you don't remember." Fenrir kept staring. "Well damn, okay, guess I'll have to tell ya."

Fenrir leered, and Remus felt his flesh crawl. The older man had leaned in close, eyes boring into Remus, and the thick, choking masculine scent overpowering Remus at such a close proximity. Remus knew his insides were curdling at the way Fenrir was looking at him.

He never felt more relieved to see Luka as she returned with dishes and condiments. Remus was reassured when her spicy scent was next to him. Fenrir gestured for Luka to have a seat.

"You too girly-looks like I gotta tell the kiddies a little story…"


	11. The unedited Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of poverty, racism, and some violence.

"Are the kiddies all tucked in?" Fenrir mocked crooned.

"Just get on with it!" Remus snapped.

"Touchy. Alright then. K' here's how it goes: I met a she-wolf named Lilith. She came from a pack like Girlie's, 'cept they moved around all the time. Well, when I met er' her pack had been wiped out by wizards-it was just her an' a couple o' others. Well after that they split ways, cuz Wizards tag ya'."

"Tag?" Luka asked, voice a bit perkier.

"Ya' girly-cuz they wanna keep track of us-cuz there' afraid of us-but anyways, they'd turn em' loose after they'd catch em' and just let em' rot after screwin' em' over." Fenrir's voice became heated without raising his voice.

"Go on." urged Remus.

"Anyways-I met her in a city. Big dump of one, man it was a total shithole, and she lived in the thick of it. Well she was desperate, and we stumbled into each other. So we looked after each other really."

Remus felt skeptical of that, but Fenrir was gathering steam so he didn't interrupt.

"That city was hell-we lived on the streets for a long time before we even got an apartment-real scrapheap by the way, no one would 'a really wanted to live there-wasn't fit for a dog, let alone a man. But we scraped by-then she met a guy. He turned out to be wolf like us; I don't think she'd a-let a human, wizard or muggle touch her. She was too proud for that, and soon the two got cozy-",

"Real close, if you know what I mean." Fenrir winked in the most obvious way, and continued. "Pretty soon she popped one out-he was cute when he was older, classic toddler type. Real adorable. Anyways, we had our own little pack goin' on, but with the guy-Jack was his name-he was wild at heart, an' he likes wizards as much as I do. ",

"We kept makin' cons an' all sorts a deals, just so we could scrape by, and they just kept getting' bigger an' bigger. We ended up in a bit of a bind, but by then we met some guys callen' themselves Death Eaters, and damn they were hardcore. Jack was all for using em', and I told em' we had to be careful-they had a smart leader. So we decided to team up."

Remus was now rapt with attention, and was surprised that he felt so involved.

"They knew we were gonna use em', I'm pretty sure of that, but we didn't care-they were gonna use us. We all knew that-in fact, Lilith was pretty against it. She really didn't want to have anything' to do with wizards, specially' dark ones, and she allways had rules; she didn't wanna em' anywhere near her little whelp."

"Girl or boy?" Remus asked, for some reason, this seemed important.

"Girl." Fenrir grunted. "Named Cornelia, I called her corny-used ta' piss the lil' bugger off-pretty damn funny actually. So one day-me an' Lilith went off, she did some woman-y stuff-dunno. I can't remember what it was exactly, and I had Death Eater stuff to do. So Jack was all alone with Corny. Cept when I got back-which was after Lilith-they were gone. Someone had killed Jack, and the little brat was gone."

Fenrir let this information sink in before continuing.

"Then Lils just lost it-we got kicked outta that place pretty quick after that. We left the city, wandered around a bit. Then some Death Eaters came back, they were wantin' some muscle to scare some people who worked at the ministry. I was supposed to go to their house an' give em' a scare. So the death-ies wanted info from these guys and I was supposed to hook them up with it-so we found where they lived."

Remus paled; he had a feeling who these people were supposed to be. Fenrir saw his expression and nodded.

"Yup-it was your 'rents and when we told em' what we wanted, your old man told us to bugger off. They'd never be a part of the Dark Lord' s plans. Its too bad your old man was such a stupid prick; you might not have turned out the way ya did. I noticed ya' hidin' at the top o' your stairs."

"Why…exactly did my father refuse. I mean what was the Death Eaters wanted of him?"

"Well, their place was gonna be some kinda HQ, while all the Deathies ran around getting' info for Lord Doom. Turns out it was your mama that was the witch, but they didn't care. It was your old man that told em' off. It was good enough for them, and it was for me too. I gave em' fair warning, a bit what was to come if they refused. They spat in my face."

Remus felt sick. He knew this part by heart.

"So I gave a little payback. It was night and you were easy to find; all by yourself in your backyard. It was pretty sweet. For me-for you it prolly' hurt like hell, but it was worth it. You were a juicy little piece of meat. I don't regret it-lemme finish, I ain't done, then you can call me all sorts of bad things, eh? Never said I was a saint did I? No, well then-"

"I picked ya up-you were screamin' like a banshee and your folks came out-most responsible thing they done yet and anyway I made sure they knew it was me before I made off with you under my arm. I took ya back to where me an' Lilith were stayin'. She was odd, cuz at times she loved hangin' around them Death Eaters to give it to em' good, but other times she hated it. I dunno if that woman could'a made up her mind."

"But we didn't stay at that place long-we didn't even have a tent. Oh yes, whelp, she agreed to take you in, and take you in she did. We went to another city, even crappier than the one we left-hell we just squatted in this one-why pay for livin' in that piece of shit- half the stuff didn't even work and when it did-it was so half-assed there wasn't even a point to it workin'."

"To Lilith, it didn't matter-she had you, and you had her. I think she was makin' up for loosing her own little whelp. Even after all that happened to ya', she made it all go away-at one point, you even called her mama."

"…I did?" Remus was dumbfounded.

"Yup. It was cute-you couldn't be away from her for more than a few minutes. Oh she loved ya' that was pretty damn obvious. By then, I had a plan-a voice in my head. You were the first kid I'd ever bitten, and when I thought it all out, you wouldn't be the last."

"So you wanted kids to hate wizards? By getting them so young?"

"Bingo-you brats are an impressionable lot; like friggin' sponges as they say. The house got filled up pretty quick after that, but you were her favorite."

"Wait, hang on-how long was I there?"

"Oh, lessee-bout' a couple o' years." Fenrir answered after thinking for a few moments.

"What? Wait-that's not possible-the math doesn't add up-" Remus added desperately, "I don't even remember this!"

Fenrir snorted. "Well of course not. You were too damn small. You only came up to my knees then."

"Okay-then if this is true-then how did I get back to my parents?" Remus felt triumphant that Fenrir couldn't answer this one.

"The ministry came by-uniforms freaked people out and we had to get the hell outta dodge. You got split up from Lilith. She searched for ya for days afterward. To this day-I dunno how they got the info on where we were. Half the whelps we-or should I say I, bit, got separated. To forever and a day to track em' down. They came back easy enough-wizards are a horrible lot and they didn't care to stay wit' em'."

"And this Lilith…?" Remus challenged.

"She didn't stick around to long after that-I think she wanted to look for ya', but I had the idea that she could spread the word to others like us and get a rallying cry. Dunno how successful she was at it, cuz she left and I haven't seen her since."

"Oh?" Remus looked dryly at Fenrir. "That sounds very convenient."

"Well hey, it's the truth. Never said ya' had to believe me. Ya' wanna know the reason I want ya' so bad? Lilith was your mamma-no not in your blood-but truly, in every sense of the word, your mama. If she didn't find ya-I would. The she could do with ya' as she saw fit to."

"Then where is she now?"

"Dunno kid, didn't I just say that?"

"Well, where do you think I can find her?" Remus demanded.

"Ah-so you do wanna find your mamma."

"Its not like that! If I find her, it gives your story credibility. So what does she look like?"

"Oh she was gorgeous." Fenrir noticed Remus's look. "Oh, I don't mean like that. She was the best friend I ever had-a real sister. Ah she was a blonde-real soft hair, and she had real big doe eyes. Brown eyes I think. She was skinny, like a pixie but curvier. You wouldn't think that she was tough, but she was scary when she was pissed."

"Any idea where she went?" Remus probed.

"Not to sure, but she's sure as hell alive. Don't ask me how I know that-I just do."

"She was strong?"

"Oh hell ya, and she loved you."

"Well then you still want me to join you?"

"Yeah-we made a deal. You for dog-boy. Now your mine."

"I'm not a follower-I won't be a Death Eater!" Remus shouted.

"Who said you had to? You'll just be by my side; we're just using them wizards, just as they are us. Trust me, when the time's right, we'll turn the tables on em'."

"Well I won't do it." Remus stood up.

At this, the other wolves stood up too and Remus let his power coil through his muscles as he unsheathed his claws. Luka was still sitting, but she was tense and Remus could smell her scent getting fiercer. He wasn't sure just how he'd get out of his situation. They hadn't shifted forms, but Remus could see the power beneath their skin and their teeth gleamed. Fenrir was still sitting in his chair.

"Calm down-Remus you just need a while to sleep on it. You can take the ah-what was her name? Irene right? Well, you can take her room." he gestured with his head.

He was clearly dismissed and he knew the implication of taking a female's room. He didn't say anything, but he glared at Fenrir. He walked up to the room, seething all the way up the stairs.

+

His dream was anything but peaceful, with soft voices singing in his ears among rusting metal. It was inexplicably painful, and he longed to see the face that accompanied the voice. He couldn't move; someone was holding his wrists-and it must have been Fenrir who was causing the great trembling in his navel. With a growl, he snapped his eyes open, ready to attack.

"Calm down, its only me." unusual accent rung out his ears.

"Luka…what." Remus took in his surroundings.

She was straddling him, her slight hands gripping him tighter than any manacles ever could.

"déjà vu." Remus finally found a response.

"Well, it's the only way to wake you up." She smiled, half playful, half grim.

She shifted her weight, and Remus tried not to make a sound. He could suddenly see her in the living room with her barely there outfit and was suddenly embarrassed. He could see she was just in a soft cotton shirt and panties. Remus tried to stare at her face; it didn't feel like winter in this room. Her spice and citrus scent cut through his senses and she let her voice lower.

"Your Alpha's sent me here."

"Really?"

"Obviously. If it wasn't such a dangerous situation, I'd have never allowed such a thing."

"Okay, so what are the details?"

"For me to relay information, and act as spy on Greyback. Also…to prevent anything of undue danger from happening to you."

"In other words…to protect me?"

"I…wouldn't put it in such terms. Although I have spoke to your healer and she was willing to teach me a few trade secrets."

"How generous of her." Remus almost felt like laughing.

"Yes it is, since you seem to be playing with fire."

"Yes it does doesn't it?" He felt somewhat sobered.

"I saw what they did to your dog-boy. Healing would most certainly come in handy. So I'll know what to do-"

"I'll make sure not to give you to much trouble."

"Well apparently that's my job." she looked proud, straightening herself.

With the open widow filtering the moonlight that cast a spotlight on her, Remus was struck by how…female she was. With pale skin that gleamed like moonstone and the dark thick hair framing a high angular face and large eyes; how fey- like she was. So slender, but obviously adult in shape.

'déjà vu indeed.'

"Are you going to leave?"

"Do you want me to?" Luka shifted her weight off him.

"No, its not like that-but what about those others?"

"Oh Greyback's wolves, well I can hold my own." She sounded slightly miffed at Remus's question.

"Why not…stay in here?" Remus was cursing at himself for making the suggestion.

"What does that mean?"

"N-nothing!" The room definitely no longer cold. "Its just-never mind-"

Luka laughed, A sound that always made Remus shiver. Suddenly, she flipped the comforter at his feet and crawled beneath it. He jumped reflexively when he felt her skin brush his. Swallowing rapidly as she wriggled up to his head. Luka sighed as she nuzzled into one of the pillows.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's cold."

'Not anymore.' He thought.

"You don't hog covers by any chance?"

"I-I'll try not to."

"Good. Night." Her eyelids fluttered shut.

Remus took much longer to get to sleep.


	12. House of Gabriel

Winter had come, the snow deep and hard. It covered the landscape, sticking to the ground with fervent obstinacy. Remus's work was as hard as that ground; Fenrir's pack had successfully infiltrated the Pennsylvania pack. So had he, months had past since Fenrir told him about Lilith, and since then Remus had been steadily gaining information on how Fenrir's pack worked. He did bite children and raised them away from their parents, teaching them to hate wizards. This he already knew, however, he managed to learn more. When they are first kidnapped, the children are immediately placed with a foster mother, who usually has five other pups she will be taking care of. Then at a certain age, they are taking away for training until they are considered adults. Then they'll be expected to carry on the cycle.

Of course, this was still in the works; it was going to be one of the numerous plans Fenrir had in place to overtake the wizarding world. Remus knew this because Fenrir had told him, pulling him aside and Remus listened avidly to these plans. Letting the gravel husk of Fenrir's voice permeate his brain, piercing through his defenses, only to later tell Luka. She would then run into the night to relay the information. The risk a small price to pay. The sheer number that Fenrir was amassing was frightening.

It wouldn't be long before he turned his sights on Remus's new home. He had just the wolf to do it. Shiloh, his staunchest supporter and right-hand. He was often found in the trailer's square, rallying the crowds together and leading parties into other towns for 'recruiting'. Remus had no doubts about what would happen.

Remus pulled himself out of these thoughts as he walked downstairs, the guest room at the Stark's that he stayed at last year was his room again while he stayed there. The house had a much more sinister tone to it, the mess inside seemed disgusting rather than endearing as it did before.

Fenrir would be eating breakfast at this time; now that he had the luxury of not having to go hungry for days at a time, he could be found spending at least an hour or more eating. Taking his time, savoring each bite; his eyes would close in bliss as he chewed, and Remus strangely didn't feel disgusted.

'After all, that could have been me.' he thought.

He entered the kitchen to see that exact scene before him. Remus watched as Luka carried a plate of food to Fenrir, wearing another skimpy outfit. This was the part he hated most, seeing the males who crowded the kitchen leer at her. Shiloh was the worst; he stared at her in a way that made the flesh crawl.

'What is wrong with that man?'

"Mornin' whelp." Fenrir rasped between bites.

Remus nodded in greeting. "Siddown', help yourself." Fenrir indicated to the chair across from him.

"Sure. Thanks." Remus helped himself to what was on the table, "Look, I want to ask you something."

Fenrir didn't look up. "Go for it."

"When you go to the Vermont pack, I'd like to come along." He hoped he sounded casual.

Fenrir did look up at that. "Well that's a nice surprise. Shiloh's just going to go there today." Fenrir leered, "Hell offa' coincidence."

"Isn't it?" Remus smiled. "I think I've got a better chance than Shiloh."

Shiloh smiled tightly. "I may surprise you."

"I hope you do." Remus smiled back.

"That settles it boys an' girls." Fenrir paused in eating to fix them both with a hard look. "Play nice now."

With a clear dismissal, Remus gave Shiloh a look, as if to say, 'Ready when you are.' The two stood up, and Remus didn't bother to size the other up. He strode out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Shiloh followed shortly after. He kept pace easily, walking side by side with Remus. They didn't say much until they reached the road.

"Alright, we'll cover more ground if we transform into our true selves."

Remus looked at him in surprise; he didn't think anyone in Fenrir's pack knew that they could transform without the full moon.

"Didn't know you could do that?" Shiloh gave a patronizing smile.

"Let's go." Remus snapped.

Remus closed his eyes, barely having to concentrate. She shuddered down onto all fours when the familiar pains went through him; he smiled through it when he heard Shiloh's grunts of pain. Remus was pleased to see that he had shifted faster. He gave the other wolf the once over now. Shiloh was a bit larger than him, lean muscles sheathed in fur a much darker version of brown than his. His eyes were as piercing in his fur as they were in skin. Shiloh shook himself, his mantle shaking. Remus bristled at the challenge, stiff-legged. They stared at one another briefly before bolting into the woods.

+

Vivian absently rubbed her belly; she was already showing. Morning sickness was a bitch, not always sticking to mornings. She was aching and cranky, and Esme' wouldn't stop teasing her about hormones. The thing she missed the most was being able to change into her fur. She really just wanted to get it over and done with, but she had much longer to go on.

Time was moving either too slow or too fast for Vivian. Important things needed to get done, but nothing was happening yet. Greyback was going come. She knew that; she trusted what Remus had to say on the matter, even if he was the one who brought trouble to their dens.

Vivian looked out her window.

'Speak of the devil.'

She could see Remus bounding down the lawn, a larger wolf running beside him.

'Guess things are gonna pick up faster than I thought.'

Vivian ran down(as best as she could) as quickly as possible. She met them outside, blankets in her arms.

"Transform." Vivian commanded.

The two shifted quickly, sounds of their bones moving rapidly, their fur fading into skin. Remus made a grab for a blanket, instantly covering himself. Shiloh however, let the cloth hang limply from his hands. Vivian didn't both to avert her eyes, letting them rake unapologetically over Shiloh's naked body.

"Suit yourself." Vivian looked at him in disdain, "Guess its' really cold out huh?"

Shiloh just leveled a hard stare at her. Vivian met it easily, her eyes hard chunks of gold; Remus felt a shiver, knowing that was an alpha's stare. He was just glad that he was not on the receiving end of it. Power radiated from her, she seemed taller, the scent smelled like lightening about to strike.

Remus could see Shiloh resist pulling back his lips in agitation. There was a slight tang of fear that added to his overall scent. He visibly wilted, relaxing(as relaxed as someone could be, with an alpha baring down aggressively.)

'Good.' Remus mentally nodded. 'That's what happens.'

Shiloh wrapped the blanket around himself. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Well then. Your Fenrir's boys. I know. Come inside." her smile was tight.

"Thank you, we appreciate it." Shiloh's smiled wasn't as forced.

Vivian sauntered back into the house. Shiloh began to follow, but Remus pulled him back.

"Hang on a sec."

"What? We're carrying out Fenrir's orders." Shiloh's eyes were intense, with a large smile.

"Yeah. Just leave Vivian to me. I know what she's like, how to handle her. So you can cover Gabriel, and the rest. She is a powerful alpha."

"…Fine." Shiloh then walked into the house.

+

"Sorry this was so short notice. I thought I'd have enough time to let Luka inform you." Remus whispered.

"Well since your doing your James Bond, I can't really blame you, though this is a pain in the ass."

"Again, sorry. I told Shiloh to handle Gabriel while I handled you."

"…Handled me?" her voice was soft.

Remus couldn't tell if she was amused or angry. "Yes. He won't have much luck with either of you, but I know you keep in touch with Luka so…"

"Point taken I guess." she shrugged. "Okay, hit me."

"Fenrir does want to take this pack as his own. The Stark's have almost no power left. He plans on massing all the packs together, and using them as soldiers. For vengeance-he wants to get revenge against all wizards." Remus stated.

"Because wizards are so horrible…?" Vivian's voice was colored with confusion.

"To wolf-kind yes. Fenrir knows a man. A terrible one." He paused for breath. "He is so feared in the wizarding world no one calls him by his name. A lot of people call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord. Simply put, he is a terrorist."

"What's his real name?" she questioned sharply.

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort."

Vivian snorted, suppressing violent laughter. "I hope he's terrifying; with a name like that, I'd be pretty pissed too."

"Please be serious. He is considered to be the most dangerous wizard alive"

"Oh I am serious." she glared. "You've brought danger down on all our heads. I know you didn't mean to, but that human boy came trailing after you. So yes, you do have a mess to clean up." she smiled grimly, "But you've got the rest of the pack, so we're in this together."

"I'm not going to disappoint you. I will kill Fenrir." Remus's eyes blazed with determination.

"…Fine." Vivian paused for a moment. "What else is there?"

Remus gave her all he knew on the pack's structure, and its functions.

"Damn, so he is really serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, anything else before you have to", Vivian drew quotations in the air, 'convince me', "and leave again."

Remus paused, struggling to form the words. "I…have to talk to…Sirius."

"I understand. Makes sense. He's been awake for a while now, and you can see him."

"Thanks so much." Remus breathed deeply. "I won't take long."

+

Remus stared at the figure sitting up on the bed, and the figure stared back at him. The two friends faced each other, silence hanging between them. Sirius didn't look nearly as bad as the last time he saw him. The bruises had disappeared, the deep cuts were now just faint lines. Sirius was dressed simply, looking clean. He smelled healthy to Remus's sensitive nose.

Remus's chest felt heavy, the old feeling of agitation and sadness threatening to overtake him again. He knew that he owed Sirius an explanation.

"Hey there." Remus felt nervous.

"Lo'." Sirius rasped. "Been awhile."

"Yeah. Listen, I know I own you an explanation-"

"Damn right you do."

"Before you yell at me, and you will get the chance to, I need to tell you everything without interruptions."

Sirius gave him an even look. "Go on then."

Remus took a deep breath. "I know you remember last year's prank on Snape. The one where you took him to the whomping willow, and he saw me. James had to pull him away before I attacked. I could have killed him." Remus stopped to take a shaky breath. "Even more, my secret was exposed. Even Dumbledore wouldn't be able to keep me safe when everyone would find out. If it was somebody else, then I wouldn't feel so bad"

Sirius continued to be silent.

"But it was you. Someone who should have known better, who would know what would happen to me. That was what hurt most of all-" Remus broke off suddenly before continuing, "that you didn't think it through, and that you thought that no one would ever think it was a big deal that a werewolf was sharing their classroom."

"But it is a big deal. Honestly, I was tired of hiding, of being afraid all the time. Here, everyone is muggle, so there is no prejudice to hurt us. You know those horror stories that old wizarding families tell their kids: that muggles would destroy wizard-kind if they had the chance." Remus felt the agony on his face. "When I left, I had no real plan to do anything. It was impulse, and the way of life here is so different. We're a family here and it isn't just survival here."

Remus paused.

"So now I…so much has happened."

Remus began to retell the year he spent with Vivian when the pack was in the Maryland Suburbs. Of meeting Gabriel and Aiden. How Vivian lost her father and fell in love with a human boy. How said human boy shot her, how Astrid lost her mind when she tried to put the pack in danger, and their final move to Vermont. He told it all.

"Now the pack is in danger again. This time from Fenrir. That is my fault, and I must protect our secret to keep alive. Fenrir is mad, his actions are going to put everyone in danger. So I have to stop him no matter what. I have a duty to protect this pack. They've become my family."

Remus paused, looking weary. Finally, Sirius spoke up.

"Well. I'm sorry for…hurting you like that. Yeah, I was a prat. I didn't stop to think. I usually don't, and that's really gotten me into trouble now. Honestly, I wished you had said something earlier; you scared us when you didn't come back. I think I'm just now getting how much I messed up. I dunno how to really make it up to you. Saying sorry won't cut it, will it?"

"Not really I guess; I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive you for that. You'll allways be my friend, which makes it even harder. Its just the way it will be. I can't go back to the way I was, I've changed to much."

"Maybe I've changed too." Sirius put in hastily, "Prolly not as much as you, but I wish we couldn't have."

" Oh I dunno, I think you'd be bored if you didn't." Remus smiled gently.

"Ok, yeah probably, but this feels like goodbye."

"Maybe it is. I'm staying here. This is my pack and I will protect them no matter what"

"So I won't have a chance to convince to come back."

Remus shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then. I'll just have to stay here to help you." he clarified to Remus. "Help you stop Fenrir. You're right, no one should live their lives in fear, just because they are different."

Remus couldn't find the words for a moment. "Thanks."

Sirius looked at Remus, thoughts beginning to idle, and he frowned as a sudden thought struck him.

"You know, since wizards are the ones who are the ones who try to hurt werewolves, pushing them away. They are wizards' too, and wolves are trying to stay secret in a world that's already secret; so wizards should know exactly how that feels, but they don't. So really, its our fault Fenrir Greyback hates wizards. We should be the ones to clean up the mess-we made it."

Sirius paused, before continuing, his words getting faster as the idea became more solid.

"That's what I'll do. Be a wizard that'll try and stop that sort of thing from happening again. I'll make sure no wizards' will ever create another Fenrir Greyback again. So I can go talk to other wizards and change things."

"And I'll stay with the pack, protecting it from muggles learning the truth, and other wolves from becoming like Fenrir."

Remus felt that they were on the same wave-length.

"We'll be working together, just on opposite sides. It'll work that way, since we want the same thing. Together, it'll all work out." Sirius cried. "This is how I'll try and make up for what I did."

Remus smiled. "That'll do. That'll do."

+

Shiloh was having a rather engaging conversation with a wolf named Lucien. He hadn't met the alpha male, Gabriel yet. He had a lovely pack, full of spirited and strong members. He wondered briefly just how long it would take before they would see the sense in Fenrir's plan. This was no time for fantasies however, but a time for decisive action.

Just then, a large and striding figure came forward. He smelled like thunder, and Shiloh knew immediately that it was Gabriel. It was a powerful stance, with an aggressive scent.

'Oh, he could give Fenrir trouble. Hopefully he'll be sensible.'

"Well, what can I do for you?" Gabriel's deep voice was civil.

"Well, we can be friends for starters." Shiloh gave another smile. "Fenrir Greyback is going to change the way we all live."

"No offense, but we're pretty comfortable the way we are now. Thanks for the offer." Gabriel didn't look offended.

"None taken, but humans are all alike and you can't be too careful. So having a force to prevent, or subdue would come in handy."

"Not really. We have to blend in, in order to survive. It could be much worse." Gabriel reasoned.

Shiloh was suddenly angered. "It is much worse in many places! For our less fortunate brothers and sisters, they need to be free. There is so much injustice to our species that have to be rectified!"

Gabriel reacted with surprised. "Well that sounds much more dangerous than our lives now. Since I have no desire to put my people in danger, I decline your offer."

"How can you not want to help-to get-" Shiloh seemed loose coherency.

"Some of us do!" Lucien cut in unexpectedly.

A crowd had gathered, small from Shiloh's conversation with Lucien beforehand. Now, with Gabriel there, the number had swelled. Gabriel hid his surprise well as a few exclamations rose up.

Lucien continued, "I know that we haven't forgotten the fire in West Virginia, and our own Queen getting shot, and so many others! Remember the time when we could go wherever we wanted, hunt whatever we wanted. We shouldn't have to live in fear. I know that I am not the only who feels this way!" he shouted.

Shiloh could sense that Gabriel was reining his anger. He felt a vicious and victorious smile. If this small number could feel this way, then getting the rest to would be a task worthy of his own pack.

"Those who feel this way, come with me!" shouted Shiloh, his face was beginning to shine with fervor.

Shiloh ignored the anger that was radiating off of Gabriel; he already faced the female alpha beforehand, and the male one was an equal partner to her.

"Enough." Gabriel finally voiced himself, tone dangerous. "Lucien, we've been through this before. Remember Tooley's? Well I'm sure a few others do. We don't attack humans to prevent ourselves from getting wiped off the face of the earth. I know that not everyone feels this way, and since that's the case, I will protect my people."

Shiloh could feel his own anger begin to surface. How could he feel that way and be a wolf. Muggles were the same as wizards, both were humans and were weak creatures.

"We have the law to uphold." Gabriel managed to intone and thunder at the same time. "If you truly feel otherwise, then it probably is best that you leave." Gabriel turned his ice blue eyes to Shiloh. "This is my pack, I will not have them put in danger to satisfy another's grudge." he bared his teeth. "We're not interested in what you're selling. So I want you out of our territory."

Shiloh pretended that he didn't feel tremors of fear. An alpha's presence was a unique one. One he didn't particularly enjoy, but he took a fierce joy in knowing that he was taking a few wolves back with him.

"All who feel as I do come with me!" Shiloh nodded to the proud alpha. "Thank you for your time."

Shiloh led Lucien, along with a few others along the driveway. Suddenly, Remus appeared, walking out of the front door. He passed Gabriel, nodding his head in the direction of the screened in porch. Gabriel turned to see Vivian standing on the porch; she clearly had let Remus out. He turned back to Remus, nodding back; he understood what was being said. Gabriel turned his back on the retreating figures, watching the other pack members that had surrounded him, were now going back to what they had been doing before.

Gabriel walked over to Vivian, starting to feel calmer in her presence. Her gold eyes appraised him. He straightened himself even more.

"Well?" he asked, when he stood next to her.

"Remus brought me up to speed." she replied. "It's pretty freaky actually."

"But we've got it all worked out?" he questioned. "I really don't like having such a dangerous man so close by."

"I hear that." Vivian cried. "I just wish I could be fighting next to you all." she almost whined.

Gabriel laughed. "You just leave the muscle work to us; you'll be back to bar fights in no time." he teased.

"Alright then, just making sure."

The two then walked into the almost finished house.


	13. Raspberry Moon Blush

A chorus of howls rose up, voices echoing on all sides and its message full of urgency. The air was crisp, carrying such frenzied plans across the skies. Luka scented the air before moving from her hiding spot; a dark pocket of a cave. Already in her fur, she bounded out of the woods; there was something in the atmosphere that screamed danger.

+

Vivian was awake before anyone else. She walked through the house, feeling as though this might be the last she might ever get to walk on these bare floorboards. Something was going to happen today. Looking out the window, she saw the snow gleaming on the ground. It was so beautiful. A creak of the floorboards told her that she was no longer alone with her thoughts.

"What's up?" Gabriel's voice was soft.

"Just thinking'" she replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Don't blame you." he replied. "I'll go out on patrol, been planning on doing that today anyway"

"I'll come with you."

Gabriel shook his head. "No, it could be dangerous. So you could put the child your carrying in danger."

"But-"

"I trust your gut." Gabriel insisted.

Vivian sulked. "Fine."

Gabriel nodded. "This won't be easy."

"I know."

+

Shiloh motioned for a few of his brothers to get closer to him. He held up a gleaming piece of metal in his hands; a bear trap.

"This is going to hurt." he grinned.

+

Luka smelled them before she saw them. Crouching to the ground, she chanced a peek. A small group was huddled around Shiloh; all were in their fur. They were excited, and Shiloh managed to quiet them down. From her hiding place, their words were too indistinct. Shiloh yelled, then they wheeled before racing away, down a familiar path. It was one Luka took often. It led to Vermont.

+

Gabriel loped cautiously through the woods; he did trust Vivian's gut. Taking a worn path, he realized something was not right. Almost as if reading his mind, a twig snapped, and he turned. Pulling back his lips in snarl; something heavy crashed into him now. It was another wolf, snarling viciously. The wolf clamped down on Gabriel, and he spun rapidly, trying to throw off the other wolf. Gabriel raced head long into a tree, slamming the other wolf onto the roughened bark. It yelped in pain releasing its hold. Gabriel rapidly spun around, burying his teeth into the other's large throat.

Gabriel eyed the other wolves that had now surrounded him. There were at least ten. He could smell Shiloh, who stood assertively in front of him. Gabriel bayed, and the others pinned their ears back, a few taking backward steps. Shiloh snarled, flicking his tail as instructions. They rushed him, teeth flashing. He whirled, his teeth and claws finding no purchase, and he was getting quickly pinned down.

Gabriel moved rapidly, snarling in fury.

'This is a cheap plan. To keep them from crowding me, they want to keep me on my toes, wear me out before pouncing. Or, I could hold my ground, but there's so many of them that they could tackle me and I couldn't do much about it. Maybe-'

Gabriel leap as high as he could, his claws finding purchase on a tree's bark. His muscles yelled in protest, unable to stay in his position much longer. They were howling at him in bloodlust. Shiloh snarled in anger, eyes slits. He was radiating pure rage. Gabriel measured the distance before leaping down. He landed on top of Shiloh, and the two became a writhing mass of fur and teeth.

Shiloh managed to push Gabriel off him, and Gabriel struggled to get a firm hold over Shiloh, snapping his fangs. Shifting his stance slightly, Gabriel heard a sudden snap. Sudden pain flooded his body, he wanted to frantically search for the source of the pain. Only pure willpower kept him from doing just that. He grimaced at Shiloh.

'Come and get me.'

Two wolves lunged at him. Gabriel stepped back, ignoring the stabs of pain shooting up and down his leg. He clamped his jaws down on the throat of the first one, ignoring the pain when the second leapt onto his back, slashing up and down. His growls vibrating around his own throat, feeling the hot blood of the first wolf seeping into his mouth. He ignoring his own blood matting his fur all over his back.

His jaws finally felt the neck inside them give with a satisfying crunch. The wolf went slack, and the other sped up his attacks. Gabriel thrashed, feeling the metal encasing his hind leg. The wolf's grip was strong, but then Gabriel stood on his hind legs, roaring a challenge.

He saw them hesitate briefly before lunging. They amassed on him, he couldn't see anything past fur, claw, and fang. Being pressed in on all sides, it was hard to breathe, and he snapped his teeth. Gabriel's hard was pounding rapidly, unable to control the sudden spasms racking his body. His vision was starting to tunnel, and he snarled in defiance.

He could hear a sudden and muffled thump, followed by a yelp. A pocket of cold air blew in, and Gabriel sucked in the oxygen greedily. Another wet thump assaulted his ears, and Gabriel had more movement now. He whirled, slashing a muzzle violently. It drew back with a yelp, blood splattering on the tree.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a two legged figure, and flash of insight made Gabriel realize that it was Vivian. She had a wicked looking cleaver, and it was bright with blood. She moved swiftly, arms arching and baring down. With a yelp, the wolf on his back slumped suddenly; Gabriel felt its death throes vibrate through him.

Vivian shoved its body off of him, and she turned to Shiloh, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Bring it!" she hefted the cleaver.

Shiloh growled in defiance, stance still proud.

"Okay, think you're tough shit, bitch? I'll rip out your organs and feed them to you, you miserable excuse for a dog! Why don't you run back to your master and bend over for him?" she shouted.

Shiloh flattened his ears in distaste, but held his ground.

Vivian shrieked, "Come on!"

Shiloh leapt high in the air, claws flashing in the filtered light. Vivian pulled the cleaver back, high behind her shoulder. There was a sound of metal hitting flesh; Shiloh hadn't managed to completely dodge the blow, blood pouring from his shoulder. He was howling in pain, and Vivian gave a particularly cruel grin.

"Oops did I cut you?" she crooned.

Shiloh snarled savagely at her.

Vivian suddenly swung her blade, hitting the wicked metal claw that was clamped to Gabriel, with a dull thwack. Free, Gabriel tested his weight on his leg. He growled in pain, never taking his eyes off of his the other wolf. With two furious alphas about to kill him, he finally felt a flicker of fear. They smelled like thunder and lightening, together it felt as though a terrifying storm was about to crash down on his head.

Both of them were satisfied with the scent of fear that began to cloy in the air. All the other wolves except for Shiloh, spun around, ears pinned flat to their heads, tails tucked between their legs, but still continued to growl. They looked to Shiloh for further instructions.

Only Shiloh still looked menacing to the pair. Although his growling seemed more half hearted than before. Gabriel watched Shiloh move hastily, waiting for the pair to make a move. Vivian made a move to lunge, but Gabriel blocked her path before shifting.

"Wait-he's got a plan. He's running to Fenrir." Gabriel rasped, "So go back home, you've got to go protect everyone."

"What about you?"

"I'll hold him off."

Vivian crossed her arms, "So this is really a trap to split us up and attack that way."

"Probably." Gabriel gave a grim smile. "But, we've got to stop them, and this is the only way to do it, unfortunately."

"Looks like Christmas is comin' early for Remus; he'll have to kill Greyback sooner than we all thought."

Gabriel just grunted. "I know you won't be able to shift now, but I'll cover you."

"Alright then, just take care of yourself till we meet up later on."

Gabriel shifted forms, he watched Vivian run back home before taking off in the opposite direction.

The other wolves made to follow her, but Gabriel blocked their path. Drawing himself up to his full height, he bared his fangs in a silent grimace.

+

Meanwhile, Luka ran back as fast as she could. It was starting sooner than she and Remus had anticipated. She made sure she was in a secure location before throwing up a howl. She could hear her message carry on the wind before fading. She had to get to Remus.

When she got in range, Luka skirted around the encampment, passing her trailer and felt a burn of outrage. She slinked around the side of the house, to the back. Remus's room would be on the second story.

'Well that might be a little tricky, but shouldn't take more than an hour.'

+

Remus stood in the hallway, ignoring the sounds downstairs, lost in thought.

'Just how will I kill Fenrir? He has a large number of wolves at his disposable, and what will happen afterwards? I guess I should worry more on how to defeat him rather than the outcome. After all he is a powerful wolf. Should I trap him, if I do, how? Or will it be a-'

Something rattled-a latch or doorknob. Coming from Remus's room. Bristling, Remus unsheathed his claws; he tensed, softening his footsteps. His heart hammered, he paused for a moment, hand hovering over the doorknob. Remus swallowed, grabbing the doorknob and yanking the door open.

"…Unexpected."

The sight was strange. Luka was sitting on his bed. She gave him a hard stare.

"Long time, no see."

"All say-what's' going on?"

"Fenrir is going to be attacking your pack today, or tomorrow."

Remus was unable to speak for a few moments. He couldn't move, electricity running through his veins, and his ears ringing. Luka cut through their silence.

"What's your plan?"

"Probably just to wing it." Remus shrugged.

"Are you so stubborn that you will still insist in fighting Greyback to the death?"

"Yup."

Luka nodded. "Okay then."

+

The two of them crept downstairs; only two wolves were in the kitchen. Luka motioned to them, and they went into action. Remus was momentarily worried when Luka lunged for the for the one that was four times her size. He wasn't worried for long. The muscular man was pinned helplessly beneath the fey-like Luka.

"Where is Fenrir?" she hissed, her pink lips brushing the man's throat.

"He's leading a bunch of us to the pack in Vermont."

"When?" demand Remus, not looking away from the wolf he was restraining.

"An hour ago." he trembled under Luka's glare.

It was almost funny, seeing two grown men affected by someone so small, but Luka almost had an alpha's presence.

"We're taking our pack back." Luka opened her jaws wide.

"Wait!" the man yelled, and Luka's jaws hovered inches from his neck. "We just want justice-you should want it too!"

"We don't!" shouted Remus.

Luka clamped her jaws over the wolf's throat. Remus flinched as the crunching noises, but it was over quickly.

"You bitch!" shouted the man Remus had pinned down. The man thrashed underneath Remus, who had to concentrate to bring out his strength.

Keeping his grip tight, Remus managed to keep him still. He made it quick, bringing down his fist to the man's face with rapid and vicious force. Remus flinched violently when he heard the man's skull crack.

Luka stood up, panting lightly. Her eyes were bright and hard.

"Get out of here."

"…Huh?" Remus stared back.

"Someone will come in here; it won't take them long to figure out what happened. I'll stay here to hold them off-"

Remus broke her off. " But the danger-"

"Not as much as facing Greyback." she cut in sharply and she turned away from him. "This is my pack, you go to yours. They need you." she faced him again. "I'll catch up."

"Alright then." Remus nodded, "See you there."

He strode out the backdoor. Letting out a breathe, he willed the change, letting it course through him as he strode into the woods. He'd have to take the long way.

+

Snarls echoed as Gabriel slashed at the wolves that encircled him. Wicked claws leapt out at him, and Gabriel sprung away lightly. He moved quickly for his size, whirling away from angry bodies. Shiloh was livid, froth flecking his pulled back lips. His dark fur was just barely illuminated even in the filtered morning light.

Shiloh coiled, and Gabriel mimicked the posture; each waiting for the other to make a move. Gabriel's eyes locked onto Shiloh's. Ice blue locked onto aqua green. A slight shift of Shiloh's paw was a signal for Gabriel, who tensed. Both leapt in sudden, millisecond unison.

A thunderous burst of sound distracted the combatants, and they missed each other by inches. A swarm of wolves crashed through the dead undergrowth , and knocking into trees. A white wolf brought up the rear; Luka was chasing the other wolves. Shiloh barked in a way that sounded like laughter. His numbers had now swelled, with only Luka to help Gabriel oppose them. Luka bowed respectively when she got close enough to the black furred alpha, touching his nose briefly before turning to Shiloh with a malicious snarl.

The two of them stood next to each other, leaping into the fray. Luka leaped and dashed, breaking up the tight groups. Gabriel then dominated the split groups, and Luka attacked the ones who came up from behind. With a single swipe of his massive paw, he could send at least five wolves sprawling. She pounced on the fallen enemies, going for their throats in the most efficient manner.

They kept close together, with black and white flowing together as they kept pace with Shiloh's attacks. The mahogany colored wolf charged at them, jaws wide open.

+

"Alright, everyone hurry up!" Vivian shouted. "Fenrir Greyback will be here any moment! We've got to be prepared." she strode around the cabins.

"Esme', go help Jenny with the kids-they all need to be in the attic until further notice. Aunt Persia, you and Orlando stay with them in the next room; they might need help, and we won't have time to patch people up till after the fighting stops. Be prepared for that. Anyone unable to fight stay in doors. Bar the doors and windows, and you just might end up being the last line of defense. Don't panic." Vivian's voice carried across the clearing.

They then set to work, carrying materials to and from different cabins. Anxious mothers ushered their belongings out of their old tents, zippers and clear plastic flapping angrily in the wind. Children were being carried into the cabin, and the parents who were unable to fight stayed inside. The ones who could, reluctantly pulled themselves away from their children.

Sirius watched all of this with a fascinated kind of dread. They were moving with a well controlled urgency; this was something that they had been through before.

'So does that mean they've allways been in danger like this? It really is a harsh life, and why was this so hard to understand?' Sirius marveled at their speed and calm, feeling inexplicably sad at that notion.

He moved slowly, not wanting to get in the way. He could see Vivian directing the flow of traffic, looking fierce. He waited until she was by herself before her walked over to her. She turned to him the moment she noticed him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering what I can do to help."

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Remus lives with you guys and he is trying so hard to make this work. So I want to help make it work." he flushed.

"I understand." she smiled. "Alright then. Do you think you can fight? I remember you've got a dog form, right?"

"Yeah I'm an animangus-that's a wizard who can turn into an animal. Mine just happens to be a dog."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea." she laughed.

"Yeah it is pretty weird now that I think about it."

"So you can fight then?"

Sirius didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Right. Well then don't leave my sight."

+

Gabriel panted, exerting both physically and mentally. His leg pained him, but he ignored it; his eyes blazed. Standing before him were defeated opponents, some dead and silent, others still alive but heeled. Very few even bared their fangs at him; Shiloh looked truly fearful, no longer underestimating his skill.

He did not need to shift, or use his human voice to declare his intent. His eyes, his straight backed posture. They could either join him or die, there was no room for anything else. The ones that remained, slowly and without protest walked to his side. Shiloh snarled at them, angered at the wolves that left his side. They didn't bother to look at Shiloh.

Luka eyed each one that came to their side keenly. She didn't say anything, but she flashed her teeth now and again. She kept her hackles up, daring anyone to start the fight again, especially Shiloh.

She turned briefly to Gabriel, awaiting for the next action he would give. He wasn't her alpha, but he was still an alpha non the less. She watched him briefly give the other wolves the once over and looked at Luka.

Gabriel flicked his tail once before howling. He turned, wheeling and leading the group. He was in the lead, with Luka a pace behind, the others following. Luka heard Shiloh behind them, howls full of emotion. She tried to put as much between them and Shiloh as she possibly could.

+

Vivian felt bones connect with her weapon before the wolf she aimed it at lay sprawled at her feet. Sirius by her side, she felt at ease. He wasn't bad. For a human. He had changed into his dog shape, a large black creature that look more bear than either dog or wolf. He was smaller than some of the wolves, but he was a fearsome fighter. The wolves were being led by a female; Greyback had yet to make an appearance, but the numbers were large.

Vivian felt her heart surge in joy at the fight her opponents put up. They leapt, lunged, weaved, and dodged. Their gracefulness took her by surprise; most of them too large or too small for it. She could tell they were more feral than her, unused to staying away from humans, and somehow that has made them oddly vicious.

Not far from her was Tomas, Esme''s lover. He was holding back three at once, and to his right was Bucky, looking his most frightening. He had his opponent in a vice like grip with his jaws. Vivian shuddered at the thought of being in that position.

It felt great to be alive, to be fighting. Doing what she did best. With a snarl, she put her arms into a rabid swing, and the wolf that for her quickly sidestepped away. Despite her, and her pack's spirit, they were quickly being pushed back by sheer number.

"Alright, get back," she called to her pack mates. "Protect the cabins."

Suddenly, a shape hurtled itself at Vivian. Sirius turned to see a grey and black wolf being pushed back by the still human Vivian. It's jaws tightly clamped over the axe that Vivian still clutched; it was a shield from sharp teeth. The two were wrestling for control of the object.

Sirius barked in alarm. Vivian managed to wrest control of her axe, swinging in away from the wolf, who barely dodged a rough blow. Vivian turned to Sirius.

"It's alright, she can't beat me!" she called.

Instead, the black and grey female bowled over Vivian and bounded away. She was headed for the cabin, and Vivian gave a cry of rage. Racing to keep up, she howled an alarm cry for the rest of those fighting outside. Sirius leapt at the nearest wolf, snarling in fury before he chased after Vivian.

The sound of glass echoed loudly enough for Sirius's ears to ear; the female jumped through one of the cabin's window. Sirius weaved and rushed through the pulsing crowed of bodies.

+

Remus pushed through thick reeds and shapeless trees. He could detect a faint scent of Fenrir. His sense of urgency was great, and he felt that someone was watching him. Someone who wasn't Fenrir, but it still made him afraid. He knew where he was, but he still howled all the same.

+

Inside the cabin, the sounds of fearful children was the only thing that could be heard over the pounding of walls. Vivian watched Sirius shifted back into a human; it was like a sped up film. It was almost as fast as own of her kind's transformation, and she was impressed.

Sirius went to one of the drawers, and grabbed the edges. Vivian caught on and went to the other side, together the pushed the heavy set of wood. Sirius caught the faint scent of cherry, and watched his reflection's face twist in heavy exertion. The two heaved it slowly, pinning it against the door; thick mahogany made the door's knob useless.

Sirius and Vivian leaned against the door for a moment, panting and sweating. Vivian looked into Sirius's pale grey eyes. They were filled with determination, devotion, and something altogether fierce.

"I know why you are helping us-I think. But is it because you happen to be a wizard or a ani-maggie, whatever it was?"

"Nope. It's because I'm me." he answered.

The door was being pounded on. The two were nearly flung from their position. A sound of glass shattering upstairs made them realize that more of them had gotten inside the house. Vivian looked up at the sound, alarm in her eyes.

"Go." Sirius urged. "I'll hold them off for you."

Vivian didn't need to be told twice, she raced up the stairs. The door gave an inch, and a hand shot out. Sirius bit it, drawing blood and he grinned when he heard a yelp of pain. He darted out of the way of more angry clawed hands that shoved through the widening crack. Sirius threw his whole weight against the door, muscles shaking as he tried to make a grab for a weapon within reach. He struggled briefly before getting lucky enough to grab something heavy. The door exploded open and Sirius got swallowed in the group.

+

Vivian softened her footsteps, and the scent of the female was strong. It was feral and sensuous. Shouts rose up, and she knew that the female had found others. Esme' and the children. Vivian raced up the stairs, feet barely touching the wood. Snarling was filling up the room, and she hurtled herself against the door. She wasn't quite prepared for what she saw.

Esme' standing over the female-Vivian knew it was the black and grey just by the smell. She had one dainty foot pressed down hard on the female's chest. She was struggling hard, snapping her teeth with cruel little clicks.

"Mom you okay?"

Esme' shoved her foot down. "Yeah, this bitch just tried to come after the kids." she laughed, "She has no idea who she's dealing with."

The female bit down hard, but Esme' didn't move. In a blur, the two women suddenly broke into a tussle. Esme' threw punches without restraint, and the female sunk her teeth into Esme'.

"Not half bad." the female spat.

"Same to you-what's your name."

"Regan." she was seething, but smiling like a serpent.

"Esme'." she shook her blonde hair out of her face.

Without warning Regan tackled Esme', and the two went careening into the closet. Children screamed, but Vivian didn't pay any attention to it, as Regan dashed for them, but Esmé grabbed Regan, making the she-wolf fall. Shoes toppled from their perch, and collapsed onto the two women. Regan threw a pair at Esme', but she wasn't deterred.

Instead she grabbed an umbrella from its upturned stand. Esme' hefted it like a sword, swinging it rapidly and it connected with the side Regan's neck with a sharp crack. The she-wolf seemingly swooned for a moment, before slumping down on the floor.

Esme' reached for the children, letting them cling to her. Regan was still, and Vivian knelt down, and she could see that Regan was dead. Vivian looked over to her mother, and the two locked eyes. She was thankful for her mother, and she smiled. Even though the children were still crying, Vivian hadn't felt this happy in a long time; everyone was going to live, she'd make sure of that. There was more pounding; the chaos surrounded the small house, and their moment passed.

+

Gabriel and Luka sped up, the numbers that surrounded the cabins were immense. Some were on two legs and others on four, but the crowed was a writhing sheet of bodies. He bayed; the sound startled them, but they were unable to do anything as he and Luka shot through the crowds and broke them apart.

The wolves they brought with them jumped into the fight. Gabriel, despite his size, was buffeted by the crowds, attacking whoever got too close. He could see Luka overtaking a man much larger than her. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a large shape, a filthy, wild man was striding forward. It was Fenrir Greyback.

Gabriel roared, and Greyback turned, grinning hideously back at him. He winked at him, before sprinting into the main cabin. Gabriel broke through, slashing at the bodies pressed close together.

+

Remus made it just in time to see Fenrir Greyback, like a lighthouse's beacon against an angry sea. He heard Gabriel's shouts, full of hate, and managed to get a glimpse of Fenrir's mocking expression. The air squeezed out of his lungs, he was colder than any winter season. The feral, dark man raced inside the main cabin. He thought he had been spotted. Remus stood frozen for a moment, unable to gather a thought before. He blinked suddenly, able to breathe again. So he filled his lungs, and-

"FENRIR!"

+

It was heard everywhere. In the cabins, the sound shocked Vivian(she never thought she'd hear that voice again.) and Esme'(who never heard him sound like that.) and the children they guarded. Gabriel knew it was resolve and felt his own pride for him. Luka smiled, knowing that if he won this fight, there would be something she'd have to say something to him.

"FENRIR!"

+

Remus panted, shaking from so many things he couldn't name. This was it.

"Fenrir Greyback, come on out-I challenge you!" he screamed again. "Come out right now!"

For a few agonizing moments, only a breeze blew. Then it passed, and Fenrir strode out. Remus suppressed a tremble of rage; Fenrir had strutted out of the main cabin as if he owned the place. As if he belonged. He bared his teeth, as Fenrir drew closer, until the two were finally face to face.

"'Lo' whelp." Fenrir grinned, "I had a feeling this would happen."

"What would?" Remus snapped.

"That you'd betray me." came the simple reply.

"Then why even both trying-to-to trust me, or-" Remus was enraged.

"Cuz' either way your ass is mine." Fenrir grinned.

"Remus's gaze was stony. "No its not. Know why?" he paused, "because I'm going to kill you."

Fenrir's expression turned savage. "Well then, just you try it."

"I will. But first-terms."

Fenrir just looked amused. "Whatever ya want."

"Okay. This will be a fight to death, and winner will earn the right to lead the pack, and do what ever they want to it."

Fenrir was only irritated. "Fine then. If you win, I'll tell you something sweet."

Remus scowled, "Fine. Lets do this."

A clearing had formed out of the crowed; they could smell the change in the air. The cruel blasts of air had nothing to do with seasons; the wolves all formed a ragged circle, years of instinctual tradition bound them all together like wire. Knowing this, the two combatants tensed and began to change from two legs to four.

Fenrir and Remus's bodies crunched, squinched, and snapped to accommodate their other form. Aside from momentary pain that bordered pleasure, it was quick. Fenrir's dark grey fur was thick and ragged next to Remus's brown sugar fur, which was much more silky.

They took their aggressive stances, fur on end and lips pulled back into cruel grimaces. Locking eyes, it only took a moment's appraisal, before they sprang into action. Leaping high into the air, Remus attacked. Fenrir sidestepped and slashed Remus's flanks. Remus bit into the forearm that slashed him, drawing blood.

Fenrir barely flinched, pressing his weight onto Remus, trying to choke him. Remus didn't release his hold, and kicked out at Fenrir's massive bulk. His claws raking the rank fur, drawing blood again. Fenrir slammed heavily into Remus, and the smaller wolf felt the weight of the ground. Remus ignored the smell of rotting meat, and burrowed himself deeper into Fenrir. Nuzzling into warm flesh, he found the vulnerable underside and bit down hard.

Fenrir roared in agony, leaping upward and shaking. Remus flitted off, lightly leaping to the ground. Fenrir's eyes were slits, full of pain and fury. Remus dodged just in time to avoid the massive lunge. Then the two circled each other, eyes only on each other and nothing else.

Neither bothered to change their stances before throwing themselves at each other. One attacked, the other dodged. The attacks were too fast to counter, taking enough energy to evade. The blows were pitiless and blood splashed loudly, bright against the white ground. The smell of torn flesh was magnified by the bodies pressing close, making steam rise.

Fenrir would jostle Remus, their circling was getting tighter and they teeth allways found flesh to tear into. Flesh was beginning to litter the ground, and the heat was making the snow melt and the ground slippery. Remus felt his hind leg slide out from under him, only for it to be grabbed by Fenrir's jaws. He growled in pain before twisting around seizing Fenrir's throat.

Fenrir's snarls reverberated through Remus's throat. Remus held fast, choking on fur, feeling the flesh behind it, and the warm blood beneath it. He began to feel the thick windpipe; it resisted his jaws as Fenrir thrashed. A sudden scream of pain startled them both, and Remus lost his hold. Fenrir sped forward and sunk his claws down the shoulder blade, running jagged lines all the way down to the ribs. Remus shrieked in pain. He smelled his own blood, bursting and pooling on the ground, and clotting in his fur.

He shook his head, dizzy from the loss, and he kept panic at bay. Remus looked Fenrir in the eye, enraged at the taunting gaze of his rival. Fenrir's body was bruised and bloodied, but he stood more or less upright. Remus snarled in defiance. He opened his jaws wide, rows of teeth gleaming. He lifted a bloodstained paw, waving it tauntingly. Fenrir barked out a laugh before charging. Remus ducked, feeling raggedy claws brushing against him as he ducked. Fenrir went over him and crashing into the ground unable to find footing. Remus sprang up, latching onto Fenrir.

He bit into Fenrir's face, claws pulling at the lips, contorting Fenrir's already cruel face. Remus's teeth grazing eyelids until they hit the eyes. Remus growled savagely, happy to feel the eyes give, and then burst. Hot blood and fluid gushed out, spurting out between the gaps in Remus's teeth and running down Fenrir's face.

Fenrir's massive bellows of pain were making Remus's ears ring. Thrashing wildly, Fenrir managed to throw Remus off him, but the smaller wolf lightly landed on his feet. The large grey wolf was streaked with blood; he was boiling with rage, seething in fury, and howling like a hellhound. Fenrir didn't think before charging, and Remus held his ground.

The ground shook when they collided. The shaking could have shattered bones. Fenrir was shaking, unable to get a hold on Remus, moving like a rabid whirlwind, even at such a close range. Remus managed to avoid the worst of the blows, feeling himself slowing down. Fenrir swiveled his head; it was a strange gesture, and Remus knew that even blinded, Fenrir would always be able to see him.

Remus twisted suddenly, not quite missing the attack. His teeth grabbed at Fenrir's ears, and he pulled in his hind legs, then pushed them into Fenrir's throat. The large wolf tried to again drown Remus in his bulk, before his grimy fangs sinking deeply into Remus's paw. He only flinched, exerting pressure. The two wolves were pinned together, neither letting go of the other. Remus's eyes began to water, the stench of Fenrir and their combine blood was making him shake. Pushing harder and gut churning, Remus finally heard the sound he wanted to hear. The sound of a snapped, broken neck. It was done.

Fenrir Greyback was dead.

+

Vivian felt her heart burst when the circle of wolves howled. It was done; the man who could've destroyed everything was dead and no more. She let out a breath, pride for Remus mixed with relief for everyone she cared about. Remus was speaking, his voice carrying out to the crowed and ringing around the trees.

"I've won. Technically the pack is mine, but I say it's time for you to decide. Fenrir Greyback tricked you, promised you the impossible, and did it all for his own plans. To use you to hurt other people he thought deserved it." Remus looked at the crowd's reaction before continuing.

"I understand why he did it-promising revenge on humans, but that doesn't make it right. We have to live side by side with them to survive. They have just as much right to live as we do, but we have to stay to together and that's how we'll survive. It's a secret we have to keep; its how both humans and wolves can co-exist peacefully. Its how we live here." Remus took a breath.

"If you don't want to live that way-you don't have to. We won't force you to stay, but you're welcome to. There's Irene Stark in Pennsylvania; she knows how to make you feel welcome, and its never a dull moment there. Then there's Gabriel and Vivian's pack here in Vermont. There are a few other packs in the area, and a couple in the tri-state area. Ask, and you'll get pointed in the right direction. Its not a lonely life, whoever you go." Remus smiled.

+

Remus, Sirius, and Luka sat on the gravel driveway. Listening to the sounds of the celebrations that started up at the cabins. The sun was setting and the three sat in comfortable silence. Remus looked at both of them; two good friends on each side.

"So how many wolves went to your pack?" he asked Luka.

"Quite a bit actually, I think Irene is going to like the new company." her smiled became teasing. "I noticed your Alphas' got a some new members too. Must have been that speech of yours." Luka laughed and Sirius joined in.

"Shut up."

"We're just saying you did good." Sirius cut in.

"He's right. You never know, you just might become an alpha yourself someday." Luka added.

"Well I don't know about that," Remus smiled, "But Fenrir's gone, and we'll just go from there."

Luka grimaced suddenly. "Not necessarily. Nobody could find Shiloh."

Remus and Sirius looked at her in surprise. "What? How-"

"He jumped me while I was watching your fight." Luka begrudgingly admitted. "He disappeared after that I guess."

"So no one knows anything?" Sirius spoke up. "He might be trying to finish what Greyback started."

Remus let his shoulders slump. "Yeah, he's mad enough to do that. Guess we've got more work to do."

Luka and Sirius exchanged a glance. "Well you've got us. He's our problem too." Luka said.

"Thanks." Remus's soft reply was filled with gratitude.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence, the chill air relaxing for the trio. Hearing the other wolves from a distance, they were at ease. After the defeated wolves were disposed of and the remaining wolves who either picked a pack or left had been helped, everyone began to celebrate. Remus smiled; it'd be quiet again by tomorrow.

"Hey I just realized something." Remus spoke up. "You guys are leaving tomorrow right?"

Luka blinked. "Well yes." she looked impish again. "You know Irene spoke to your alphas', and made us official sister packs right? Its not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know-"

Sirius cut him off. "Its not like you'll never see me again either."

Remus smiled, feeling even warmer. "Thanks for that." a sudden question came to him. "Wait-how come you never showed yourself to me sooner? That's been bugging for a while now."

Sirius was silent for a moment, before answering, his voice quiet. "Well, when I first got here, ya know. When I first found you-and you were not easy to find believe me. Anyway, when I first found you, I planned on doing just that. Then I saw how happy you were." he cleared his throat. "It was, ah, the first time I ever saw you that happy. I saw how different it was, and I can see why you like it here so much. Its so different from where you-we come from. So, I waited." Sirius continued. "You are so much better off here, really-lemme finish. Really. You belong here."

"Sirius-"

"No really. Your not running away; besides, we'll keep in touch. I know it."

Remus felt his sting, blinking rapidly, he said. "Well then, good."

Luka stood up suddenly. "Well as sweet as this is, we've got a party to get to."

She offered her hands, hoisting both boys up. Sirius and Remus look at each other and grinned. The three of them walked down the lane, the music getting louder in the evening air.

+

The next morning, the two packs lingered together. In the cold air, they began to say their goodbyes. Irene and Vivian exchanged numbers as Gabriel watched and shook hands with Luka. Remus only spoke to a few of them before walking over to Sirius who stood a little ways off, watching .

"I feel a little left out now-around here, being a werewolf seems pretty easy."

"Just be thankful your not. Besides, I just got lucky."

"Lucky or not-take care of yourself."

"You too." Remus raised an eyebrow, "Your planning something, aren't you?"

Sirius smirked. "I might be."

"Well what'ya gonna do now? I mean, how are you gonna get back to England?"

"I'm gonna get a ride from one of Irene's friends. I'll get to New York and go from there."

"Well just lemme know when you get home."

Sirius smiled. "Of course."

The two turned when they heard goodbyes; Irene's pack were leaving. Some who had brought cars earlier were loading them up, piling into the seats and buckling up. Remus turned to see Luka; she didn't walk over, but she nodded before following Irene.

"Guess that's my cue." Sirius shared a look with Remus.

The two stood facing each other, the gap between them had been closed, but now something entirely different was between them. Not necessarily something bad, but maybe they had just grown up. They were no longer the same people when they saw each other last. It'd be hard but, hopefully it wouldn't be too much for them. They'd muddle through.

Remus watched Sirius walk away, it wasn't the end, not really. Sirius turned once, waved before turning back to catch up. Remus turned, hearing his name being called. Esme' was waving him over. He could see Gabriel's sisters chasing each other, Vivian yelling at The Five. Bucky and Tomas' joking with a group of others, Gabriel in the lead, watching the rest of the pack.

Remus felt the crisp air around him, the snow hard packed beneath his feet. Joy bursting out of him. He felt the weight of the world go in and out of him, with every inhale and exhale he took. His world had changed yet again. Running to catch up with them, everything fit into place, no matter how difficult things were going to become.

Remus was home.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for sticking with this till' the very end!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sirius raced back up the road to home, letter in hand. He'd gotten it by muggle post. Banging open the door, he greeted James, waving the letter excitedly. James sits down expectantly, and Sirius joins him.

"Go on, give it a read." James rubbed his hands together.

Ripping it out of its' envelope, Sirius quickly unfolded out the letter. The two bent over it, heads together, and began to read. As Sirius continued to read, he began to picture Remus writing. Pouring over the words, that Remus would be scribbling this at the kitchen table, ignoring the domestic chaos swirling around him. His eyes would flicker over the paper, dreamy with relaxed concentration. Life continuing around him while he, took a moment to record it. It Read:

'Dear Sirius,

Thank you for your last letter. I hadn't been able to reply sooner because these last few months have been hectic. Vivian gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Rosemary and Ivan; they were named after Gabriel's mother and Vivian's father. They are so cute, everyone loves them, and Esme' is glad that she is a young grandma.

We finally got the cabins finished, and we'll be opening for business next week, and Esme' has made me the cook! I'm honestly very excited, and I'm truly lucky. It means I've got a place, and won't have to worry too much. Its' made me think about culinary school. Also how Vivian doesn't want to go to school(her graduation was nice though.). Well, I can't say I blame her. She's got her hands full already, and will for a while. Which reminds me: you should finish school yourself. Since Hogwarts, has a wizards' education, which won't exactly get me far, it will for you.

On that note, when you told me James and Lily finally got together, I can't say I'm surprised. Tell em' from me to hang in there, especially Lily. Glad to hear you're all doing so well. Sirius, it was very brave that you stood up to your family like that. If they can't see what a good son they have, then mores' the pity for them.

Speaking of family's, mine has grown; the Pennsylvania pack is now officially our sister pack. Irene Stark talks a lot to Vivian and Esme'(she also just had a child; a little girl she named Diana.) and I talk to Luka quite a bit, we get on great. We've got a great phone plan(ask Lily to teach you how to use one!). All in all, its great.

Although, we haven't had any luck finding Shiloh, we did find a few remnants of that old pack that had wandered by; some of its easy to convince them to join up healthy packs, others, not so much. Its come to blows a few times, but we're lucky. The secret is still safe.

I haven't heard much else from the wizarding communities; of course, that's a double-edged sword. Are you alright?

No place is without its dangers I suppose, that's life. Right now, its peaceful, more or less. How long, no one knows, but I'll enjoy it while it does.

Cheers,

Remus.'

+

Fin.


End file.
